


Master's Pet

by That_Canadian_eh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Dom Mordred, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Knife and guns, M/M, Master/Pet, Panic Attacks, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Safewords, Sub Merlin (Merlin), Talks about kinks, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Canadian_eh/pseuds/That_Canadian_eh
Summary: Merlin has a Petplay kink. He hasn't had a Dom since Will, Mordred offered to take that spot. Lots of fluff and eventual smut.





	1. The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on this website- ah scary.  
> My knolage of pet play comes from the fact that I have this kink. So It's mostly my fantasy. Just something fun to write for now! I hope you enjoy.

"What about balloons?" Gwaine started, still looking at his phone. 

They were all sitting around Merlin and Arthur's impressive living room. The two had met at collage, and after enough fighting became close friends, choosing to live together. Arthur came from good money, so the apartment was rather grand. The men were more than a little tipsy. 

"Getting off to Balloons?" Percival gave the other man a dark look of concern. 

"Yeah, says here its number 8 on this list" 

"There is nothing sexy about balloons" Arthur took a sip of his beer, and then reached over stealing Gwaine's phone. 

"Voyeurism. That's a common kink, Not balloons you moron" He threw the phone back at the drunk. 

Gwaine laughed. "Lighten up Arthur!" 

"Voyeurism..." Leon started, deep in thought. "I can see that being appealing" 

A few of the others nodded. Merlin blushed and shook his head. 

"Not your cup of tea Merlin?" Mordred sat beside him, putting an arm around the back of the couch. 

"No I'm...private. I don't want someone to see me when...I do something like that" 

"You don't seem to be into any of the kinks we've brought up Merlin" Gwaine started watching the other. "Are you really as vanilla as you say?"

"Yes" He fiddled with his scarf. 

"No, his face is becoming sweaty! He's lying" Arthur grinned, Merlin swore. Of course his roommate would know the telltale signs of his lying. 

"We won’t laugh, come on, and tell us. We all already know that Percival has a thing for fancy underwear and that Mordred is into BDSM" The man beside Merlin snorted. 

"I like preforming the BDSM, not experiencing it. Dom not sub." 

"Same thing" Gwaine waved him off. 

"I uh..." Merlin took a gulp of his drink, hoping to find courage in the bottom. It didn't really help. 

"I uh...Pet play" There was a silence. Everyone trying to comprehend what they just herd. Mordred reacted first, paying even more attention to Merlin, a look of interest on his face. 

"Really?"

"So you....like being treated like a cat or something?" Arthur started. They have all heard of this kink, but had never really been into it themselves. 

Merlin was looking more like a tomato as time went on. 

"A puppy" He corrected. "I like being petted- and loved- and being told I'm...a good boy" He flinched a bit at his own words. It was far too awkward to say any of this out loud. "Both sexually and...Non sexual" 

"And... you've done this kink before? Here? In this apartment?" Arthur was still trying to wrap his head around it. Vanilla Merlin wasn't as vanilla as they thought.

"What? No!" Merlin shook his head and sunk lower into the couch. "I haven't had a... Master-owner whatever you want to call them since Will..."

"Since before you knew us?" Gwaine seemed shocked at that. Most were. It was obviously a kink that Merlin really enjoyed, and yet hasn't been able to indulge in. 

"Well... Yea... When we broke up he...Kind of took everything?" He flinched at rubbed at his own head. He hated this attention. Too much personal information was coming out, Now the liquid courage was starting to kick in. 

"Why didn't you get a new...master?" Leon asked. 

"Tried, but some were bad. Didn't believe in safe words" That caused a few outcries and swears. "Or just wanted to get down to business without talking about what we both wanted out of this." 

Mordred reached over to pull Merlin closer. "Bad doms. They think far too much of getting themselves off and not enough about their subs. I hope that none hurt you" Merlin shook his head. 

"No, I never got with anyone who...didn't respect something’s." The conversation grew to a lull then. Merlin reached over to steal Gwaine's phone, reading the next item on the kink list 

"Anyone into being stuck in a wall, then fucked?" The jesting started up again, conversation less serious.

 

It was over a week later that Merlin got a text from Mordred to meet up to get coffee. Merlin was rather surprised that it was just Mordred but didn't make a comment about that. They were never friends who hung out just the two of them. It was normally as a group but he didn't mind. 

They both made idle chit chat as they got their coffee. Merlin headed towards a table, but Mordred stopped him. 

"Are you up for a walk around the park?" Mordred was looking outside, the light fall wind making it look lovely out. Merlin nodded and joined the other. 

It didn't take long to get to the park, and even shorter to find a trail that not as many people were on. There Mordred brought up a topic that almost made Merlin drop his coffee. 

"I've been reading up on both sexual and nonsexual pet play" Merlin gulped down his drink while looking around. The close person was far enough away to not hear them. Though still close enough to make Merlin antsy. 

"O-oh?" 

"Yes. I read how subspace and pet space are close to one another, but not quite the same. I'm experienced with getting people into subspace, but if you so wish, I can be a temporary Dom to you" That made Merlin spit out some of his coffee. Mordred took some napkins from his pocket and dabbed away the mess that had spilled on Merlin's coat.

 

"Mordred! I-No you- ah" He did one of his nervous ticks. Mordred gave him a minute to collect his thoughts. 

"That's a...nice offer, but no thanks that's...to weird. Being friends and all" 

"I understand. But understand that it wouldn't be Merlin and Mordred. Once you were in pet space, all of our outside relationships would be gone. Just know the offer still stands" He took a long sip from his coffee, watching Merlin over the lid. Merlin took in a shaky breath. It would be nice to have a Dom, a master, an owner. Even a temp one. It's been a while since he was in pet space. 

"Thanks" They continued on their walk, chit chatting about this and that. 

It took only three days for Merlin to seek out Mordred. 

He had been mulling around the idea in his head for the past three days, making work hard and nights in bed even harder.

**Merlin: What kind of things would we be doing if I agree to your offer?**

Merlin lie in bed, heart pounding. He couldn't believe he was thinking of agreeing. 

Five minutes later Mordred replied. 

**Mordred: Whatever you wished. Sexual or nonsexual. We'd have to meet up before the scene to talk about safe words and No-Go's. As well as any items I'd need to pick up.**

Merlin bit his lip. 

**Merlin: I'm free whenever to talk about this.**

**Mordred: May I come over now then? I know how quickly you can lose your edge. I also want to make sure you are sober before agreeing to anything.**

**Merlin: I'm sober. Come over whenever, Arthur is out with Gwen tonight and will probably not be home until later.**

Mordred replied with a thumb up. 

Merlin busied himself by getting out of bed and throwing on a shirt. He slipped on his pajama bottoms, being in his boxers before. He moved to the kitchen, making a tea, non-caffeinated. He still had work in the morning and needed some sleep tonight. 

Ten minutes later there was a buzz from the door downstairs of the apartment. He moved quickly to let Mordred in. A few moments later there was a knock on the door. Shakily Merlin answered it.

 

The younger man gave him a look over before smiling softly. He could tell right away that Merlin was clearly sober, though he wished he was anything but. Merlin led the other to the kitchen to sit at the table. 

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Water?" 

"Just water is fine." He took off his coat and sat at the table. He watched as the man fluttered around trying to calm himself. 

Once he was at the table with a glass of water and his tea Mordred started talking. 

"Relax Merlin. We are not doing anything tonight. Tonight is just talking" He took a sip of water and directed Merlin to do the same. 

"O-Okay."

"I'm going to tell you some of my no-go. As your potential Dom, there are things I will not do to you, nor wish to receive back. I will be also using whatever safe word you chose if needed. Understand?" He nodded and replied with a soft okay. 

Mordred lent back in his seat a bit. "Since this is our first time doing a scene together, I will not do anything to harm you. No blood will be drawn. A small swat on the bottom is as far as I'll go" He instantly relaxed at that, He nodded. 

"When we are in a scene, I'll ask that you address me by another name. It can be master, sir, owner or anything of the likes. Any parental name is off the table" 

"Agreed." Mordred grabbed out his phone then and started noting something’s down. 

"This is going to be a doc that I can reference back to. Understand this is my first time with a pet, so I'm still learning something’s." 

"You won't use it to take photos, right?" He started fidgeting again. 

"Absolutely not. My phone will only be used to look at for information. Commands, things you like, things you don't. This will be a safe space for you Merlin"

He nodded again and took a deep breath. "Okay." 

"If you wish to keep this 100% nonsexual for our first time, I'll agree to that. Work our way up and take our time"

Merlin looked shocked. "We might be doing this more than once?" 

"If you are okay with it, then yes"

"Yes!" he blushed at his own eagerness.

Mordred chuckled. "I'm glad you agree. I do not wish for you to fuck me. I don't bottom." Merlin nodded. 

"If you wish to do licks-puppy kisses- whatever term you like- I will allow it on my hands and fingers. Not on my face. My neck is a maybe, depending."  
Merlin agreed. 

"Besides that, I'm okay with anything else. Can you tell me things you are not okay with?"

"I need to keep my senses. No blindfolds." Mordred wrote that down with a nod. 

"No- No tail plug. It's been a while since I've had one and...I will need to work up to being okay with one." He blushed hard, looking to the side in embarrassment.

"Very well"

"One spank on the bottom is okay, but only in a playful way. No pain as punishment" He fiddled with his tea cup, and then took a sip. 

"You have my word, no pain as punishment."

"I don't want to be treated like a...slave. I want to be treated like a...playful pup." He swirled his tea. "Maybe a little mischievous pup but... Not one that presents to you, or service you or is just a fuck toy."

"Of course not. You are a beloved pet, not a toy" He reached over to gently rub the top of Merlin's hand. Merlin took a deep breath. 

"I'm okay with some nudity, Bath time or the likes but...I wish to keep something on my behind for the first few times." Mordred wrote that down. He never once seemed disappointed at anything Merlin asked. 

"That's all I can think of at the moment"

"If you can think of anything else, text me it in the next few days. Understand?" 

"Yes." His heart started pounding again. 

"Good, what do you want our safe word to be?" 

"Camelot?" Merlin blushed at that. That was a dumb Idea. It was the name of the company Arthur's father owned. Why was that-

"Alright, I agree to that" Mordred wrote it down. 

"Now, what words do you wish to go by?" Merlin looked dead into Mordred's eyes. There was complete understanding there. No mock, no tease. It was nice. 

"I really like being called a good boy... it makes me really happy, but can also be a turn on depending on what we are doing" Mordred thought for a moment before nodding, planning something. "Uh...Pup, not puppy though. Maybe another name if you'd like?"

"Emrys?" Mordred suggested. Merlin's eyes grew big. Mordred smiled softly at that. There was a look in his eyes, a look that said everything just clicked. That name meant it was time for being a pup, and to leave his normal life behind. He looked happy and at peace at the same time. 

"That's a good name. I like it" Mordred smiled. He rubbed the top of Merlin's hand. 

"I'm glad. What will you be addressing me as?" 

"Sir mostly if that's okay. Maybe master?" Mordred smiled and nodded. 

"Good. Is there any item of clothing or items I need to pick up for you?" Merlin shook his head fast. 

"No, I can get them! You don't need to spend money on me"

"Merlin. You are becoming my pet. Master's take good care of their pets, right?" He got a nod. "Then I wish to take care of you."

"Okay...maybe we can get some of the stuff together?" He gave a shy smile. 

"Of course. We can get it on Thursday together if you are able" Merlin nodded excitably. 

Mordred reached up and fluffed Merlin's hair softly. "Good. I think that's enough planning for tonight, if that's alright for you?" 

Merlin got up as Mordred did. "Okay, yes...See you Thursday?" He said in a soft voice. Mordred got closer and gently hugged Merlin. 

"See you Thursday"


	2. Sir, Yes Sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's ass of friends drag him to a BDSM friendly event. Luckily Mordred is there to save the day- kind of.

It was Tuesday, a few days before Mordred and Merlin were going to look for pet play items, when Arthur pounded on the door of his room. 

"Get out of bed! We have an event we are going to!" 

"What?" 

"Get up!" Merlin groaned out and flopped out of bed. He made it to his door and opened it. 

"Good, now get dressed before everyone else shows up.

"Where are we going? I haven't even had breakfast ye-" A bagel was shoved into his mouth. He glared at the grinning Arthur. 

"We all thought it was quiet sad that you don't have a master or whatever you call it, so, we are going to a Dom event at Morgana's work" 

"No!" His heart started pounding. 

"Oh don't be such a wuss. It's a seminar that someone is holding, talking about being a good Dom and a workshop! It's a good place to meet people! Besides, we are all going to be there" Merlin thought he was going to be sick. He had a Dom- kind of? Was Mordred really his Dom even though they haven't done anything yet? Kind of? 

He slammed the door on Arthur's face and lent on the door. He ignored Arthur and shot Mordred a quick text with shaky hands. 

**Merlin: They are going to make me go to a Dom/sub event! They are going to try to hook me up with one. I don't want one. I want you.**

He almost deleted the last few words but sent it like that.

The man curled in on himself mind going all over the place. If another Dom felt up, would Mordred not want him? Would there be people feeling each other up there? Would his Dom feel sickened by him? Would his Dom not see him as worthy? His heart beat went faster; he knew he was falling, both into a panic attack and semi into pet space. 

His phone buzzed in his hand. Mordred was calling him. It took his fingers a moment to accept the call

"H-Hi" 

"Hey Merls, are you alright?" 

"No" He had to be honest. Honesty brings trust, and trust brings two people closer together. 

"Are you panicking?"

"Yes" His breath quickened. 

"Okay, I need you to find me three blue things in your room. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay" Merlin looked around. A painting on the wall had blue skies. A shirt lying on the floor. A book on the shelf. 

He repeated the words to Mordred. 

"Good job. Take a deep breath and look at those three items slowly." He did so, his breath staring to slow down. He was coming back down from the panic. 

"Painting, shirt, and book" He said and Mordred echoed back. His heart beat was fine, though he felt more tired. 

"The event they are dragging you to is one that Morgana and I are running. I'm going to be there, you are not going to some unknown place. You've seen Forever 69 before, or at least the outside." He said slowly. "I'll reserve you a seat that will be close to where I am. No one is going to touch you. You are still my pet. I won't out us to our friends, but you are taken, no one else will touch you" 

Merlin nodded, not that Mordred could see. He picked at the bagel that was now on the floor. 

"What is going on in this event?" 

"It's information for new Doms/subs. A place where you can meet up and talk about things. I'm doing a seminar about consent before your scene. Morgana is doing a bit about aftercare." 

"Okay...See you there?" He didn't want to go. He really didn't, but he had no choice. Arthur and Gwaine would drag him there by his legs if they had too. 

"I'll see you there. When you get there, you can grab a name tag that say's your taken, or not interested. All the name tags have markers to let others know what your status is." 

"Okay...thank you" 

"It will be alright, Merls. You are alright. We are alright"

 

They all got into the back of Leon's van.  
Leon and Arthur in the front, Gwaine, Merlin in the middle, and Percival relaxing in the back. 

"Are you excited to maybe finding a Dom today?" Gwaine teased, elbowing the other. Merlin grimmest. 

"No. I am interested in Morgana's talk about aftercare though"

"Wait what?!" Arthur looked around to face Merlin. "She’s actually doing something for this?! I thought she was just renting out the place because business was slow. How the hell do you know?"

"Internet?" He smiled in a pained kind of way.

"So what even is this event then?" Gwaine started googling it. 

"It's a... Seminar. An event to... Learn about BDSM, Sub/Dom, the likes. Maybe a lunch and a meet and greet?" 

"Cum one cum all to the first Dom/Sub event of the fall. We welcome Master Mordred and Mistress Morgana" Gwaine spoke louder at that "to teach local BDSM fans, new and experienced in one of hopefully a few seminars. It's a casual event to learn more and meet others who are into the same things as you" 

"Shit, Mordred as in our Mordred?" Percival lent forward to read over Gwaine’s shoulder. 

"Probably." 

Merlin got a text on his phone then. 

**Mordred: I want to get your permission before doing this, may I bring up Emrys in today's talk? I will not address Emrys as a pet, but simply as a sub. I will not out you in the crowd. I just wish to use our agreement as an example.**

Merlin bit his lip in thought. 

**Merlin: so long as you don't mention me by name, Merlin. The others might become a little too nosy if they find out. But yes.**

**Mordred: Thank you, Merlin. See you soon.**

Forever 69 wasn't overly busy quite yet, a few people milling around with name tags or looking at displays of items. A few started eyeing him up, some smirked and one even pointed at the floor as if to say "Get down and obey" 

Merlin moved fast to grab a name tag. He looked between the Taken and Not Interested, heart pounding. Mordred said it was okay to take the not interested...But he felt bad not taking the taken one. 

He grabbed the taken one quick and wrote his name on it. 

"I'm Merlin, I'm a taken Sub!" It was fucking dumb but whatever. 

The others didn't seem to notice what one he took, too busy writing their own name down on the tags or looking at some of the items. 

Merlin felt a hand on his back and jumped out of his skin. 

"Sorry" it was Mordred. "Are you okay?" 

"I really don't want to be here." He said quietly to Mordred looking down clenching his fists in anxiety. "I really, really don't want to be here" 

Mordred rubbed up and down the other man's arms before glaring over at Arthur. 

"Hey prat" Arthur startled at that. "Dom/sub 101, ask permission before doing anything new. That includes going to a place with Doms that the sub has never met" The men looked sheepish at that. Gwaine coming over to warp an arm around Merlin. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Merlin looked to the others then back to Mordred. 

"Just...don't leave me. Some of these people are giving me the willies" The others really started looking at the other patrons before making a protective circle around Merlin. 

Mordred directed them to the front row of the event that was reserved. 

"You should be safe here" Merlin nodded and mouthed 'Thank you' to the other. 

The event started up not long after. 

A bit of it was Mordred and Morgana explaining the event, upcoming events, sales going on in the store, and how to address them. 

"At this event you will refer both of us as Mistress or Madame Morgana and Master or sir Mordred" Morgana spoke over the small crowed. She was in a skin tight dress but had the eyes of ice, waiting to see if anyone would challenge her. 

When no one did she gave Mordred the mic. 

"Good after noon. I'll be talking about the import ants of consent, safe words, contracts and the start of a new Dom/sub relation." 

There was a tone to Mordred's voice, one that the others had never heard before. Merlin could tell that some of their friends felt threaten, subconsciously. The way they shifted to make themselves seem bigger. Mordred had a voice that Dominated over people. One that made you want to do as he said. Arthur, who sat beside him, sat with his legs open and his arms crossed, while Percival sat up straighter, trying to seem bigger- not that he needed it. 

It was interesting to watch. Leon was more curious then anything, having a small note book to write notes down in while Gwaine, who was on Merlin's other side lean in to whisper. 

"This guy has more too him then we first thought. I cannot believe this is our softy Mordred" 

This wasn't Mordred. This was a Dom. A master who knows how to take control. 

"Gwaine, try to keep your mouth shut, or Morgana will close it using a ball gag" Mordred said glaring at said man. 

"Sir yes Sir!" He saluted. Mordred continued, ignoring Gwaine. 

"Each Dom and sub relationship is different. What might work with one sub, might not work with another. A Dom and sub should sit down and talk over everything a few days before even doing a scene. “His eyes flashed to Merlin's for half a second before looking around the room. 

"For example, I have recently have gotten a new sub. A few days ago we sat over coffee to talk about what we wanted, what we didn't want, him not in subspace. This is an important step so that trust can start. A strong Dom/Sub relationship can't be without full trust on each parties end." 

A few people shifted in their seats. The man behind Merlin let out a sound of disappointment. He put up his hand. 

"Yes?" Mordred called on the man. 

"Would it not be easy to find out right away while doing a scene what your sub likes and doesn't like?" 

Mordred frowned. "Do you wish to make your sub uncomfortable and not trust you? Because that is the only thing that will happen in that case." He stood taller, Looking down at the man. "It's bound to happen that you'll do something that your Sub doesn't know that they didn't like, but they are more likely to speak up about it during a scene if they feel that you will respect their no-goes. How can they believe that you will respect them without already proving it? By learning there no-goes in a safe environment before the scene, there is a layer of trust started." 

He looked over the crowd then. "I may have not had a scene with my Emrys yet, but we are already building trust. Simple, 'this is what I'm okay with, what about you?' is more than enough to start trust. This is can be a scary head space for your Sub if they've had bad experiences in the past." Merlin's heart bated a little faster at his other name. He liked it coming from Mordred. 

"We may not have started actively doing scenes, but he's already putting more and more trust in me, and I him. I asked his consent before even mentioning his name at today's event, why? Because that's what good Doms do. They make sure there Sub is okay with everything going on in and out of the scene. Before we do a scene we will be talking about after care- Morgana will explain more about that later" He gestured to Morgana who was standing watch. "You have meetings to go over everything, every fine detail. Trust and consent. You need them both.

There was a lull then, but everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for the next word. Everyone but the ass behind Merlin. 

"Can you even call this guy your sub if you never done anything with him? How do you know he's being faithful?"

"Put up your hand and maybe I'll answer your question" It was obvious that this ass had no desire to be a good Dom. 

The man put up his hand and repeated his question. 

"He is my sub because we've talked about it and agreed to it. Much like a romantic relationship, once two people agree that they are lovers, they are lovers. It doesn't become official on their next date or the next time they have sex. My Emrys agreed to be my sub, and I his Dom, and that was the end of it. For your second part of your question, Trust."

"Trust mean's jack shit if you can't control them" 

"The beginning of a Dom/Sub relationship has nothing to do with control. It's about consent. Consent for everything. I will not be answering any more of your questions, seeing as you are making both Doms, Subs, and newbies very uncomfortable. This is a safe space." 

"This guy is no fuckin Dom. To be a Dom, it means you are in control. You take your whore of a sub, fuck them, use them however you see fit-" 

Mordred took a few steps towards the man. "You are now going to leave, and if you try to come back in, we are calling the police" He stood to block Merlin from the man, trying to angle himself so that most of the patrons were behind him. 

He left in a huff, calling out more derogatory names. 

Mordred went back to the mic. "That man is an example of a bad Dom. A bad Dom won't care about their sub. They are no Dom at all. Does everyone understand that consent is key to a Dom/Sub relationship? 

"Sir, yes Sir!" A few people shouted out, Gwaine smirked a bit at that one. Mordred rolled his eyes. 

"Good, now we will be talking about the important of safe words and how Doms can say them too..." 

It wasn't that long of a seminar. They took a small break in between Mordred and Morgana's events. 

Merlin wanted to get to Mordred, talk to him a bit, but the younger man was surrounded by people asking questions. 

Morgana came over to them at the refreshment table. 

"I haven't seen him talk so passionately about a sub in a long time. I wonder who this Emrys is" 

"Whoever that guy is, he has one hell of a Dom" Gwaine chuckled and took another cookie. It was shaped like a part of male anatomy. He was really enjoying this. 

"Can a Dom have more than one sub at once? It looks like a few people over there want to be his" Arthur pointed to the group of fans Mordred had started. It made Merlin's stomach flip. 

They never talked about being exclusive. What if Mordred already had another Sub, or took on another one? His chest tightened. He couldn't stand that. He hated it when Will got a new sub, it always ended with him being ignored. Call him needy, call him jealous. He didn't share. Not with stuff like this.

As if sensing Merlin's discomfort, Mordred made his way over. 

"Merls, did that man touch you at all? The ass that sat behind you?" He slowly moved his arm up and to Merlin's shoulder, giving Merlin time to flinch away if wanted. Merlin lent into the touch. 

"I'm okay. But uh... I have a few questions about...Doms that I'm hoping you can answer" 

"Of course. What is it?" He raised a brow at the other. 

"Ah... can we talk in a quieter place? Please?" 

"OHH!! Merlin asking some kinky questions. Come Merlin, share with the class" Arthur jested at him. 

Merlin glared at Arthur and shook his head. The younger man wrapped an arm around the other and started taking him to the back room. 

"Morgana, I'll be back in a second. Merlin has some questions that he doesn't want his royal pratness and the knights to hear" Morgana waved him off. 

"Thank you" Merlin lent into the other. 

The back room was a little creepy, just due to lighting and boxes all over the place. The worst was the latex doll that was propped up on the wall. Mordred directed him closer to the back wall, if any eavesdroppers were near by, they wouldn't hear a thing. 

He lent on the wall and faced the older one.

"What is your quest-" 

"Am I your only sub? Be-because if I'm not- that's okay! I just don't feel com-comfortable being with a Dom that has a sub already. Possessiveness and yeah-" He rambled playing with his scarf, waving his one hand around as he talked. 

Mordred cupped his face. Smirking a bit.

"You are my only Sub. I don't take more than one Sub on at a time. No need to get jealous, okay? You are mine, and I am yours"

"Oh...okay" Merlin lent into the other's hands, his face heating up. Mordred rubbed his thumbs on the cheeks of the other. 

"Did you want to leave here now and go get Emrys' items?" He spoke softly, smiling at Merlin's expression. He knew he was close to tipping Merlin over into Pet Space. It wasn't safe to do that here so he pulled back a bit. 

"Mm? uh...uh-uh" He tried to follow Mordred's hands, wanting to feel them on his cheeks. Mordred laughed. 

"Come on Merls. Come back to me, okay?" Merlin shook his head and blushed hard. 

"Sorry..." Mordred ruffled his hair. 

"It's quite alright. Are we still on for Thursday?" He nodded. With that Mordred led him back out into the main room. 

Thursday showed up a lot faster than Merlin was expecting, sure it was 48 hours, but those hours past fast. Work flew by and soon it was Thursday morning. 

He milled around his room, looking for the right outfit. It had been a very long time since he really cared what he looked like, but he wanted to look nice for Mordred. He ended up bundling up with his old jacket; the one that Arthur insisted was old enough to be in a medieval museum. 

Mordred sent him a text that he was on his way and he made his way to the living room to grab his bag. 

"Where are you going?" Arthur was sitting on the couch in nothing but his boxers. It was their Thursday routine to laze around until Arthur had work at 5. 

"Out" Merlin sat on the arm of the couch and fiddled with his bag, making sure the clasps were working. He didn't want his roommate to sneak through his bag when he got home. 

"You have plans? And here I thought you never did anything interesting" Merlin pushed him for that. 

"Just because I prefer to stay home doesn't make my life any less interesting." 

"If you say so. So who are you going out with?" Arthur was flipping through channels. 

"Mordred" 

"Are you two a thing?" Merlin's heart stopped. 

"What? No! We've just been hanging out more is all. We both have the same interests, we both come from small towns and-and you know...we are friends" 

"You are acting shifty, I don't believe you for a second" Merlin gaped at him. "However, he's a good kid. Remind him that if he hurts you, I'll break his kneecap" 

"Jeeze thanks Arthur" He sighed and shook his head. "There is nothing romantic or sexual going on between us."

Arthur watched him from the corner of his eye. There was something going on with his roommate, that much he could tell. He seemed both tense yet excited. Happy even. He smiled. 

"Alright, I won't dig deeper into whatever you two are up too. Remember condoms are needed in gay sex too, and to be tested before doing the dirty tango." he hopped off the couch then, laughing at the other's red face. He patted Merlin on the shoulder before making his way to the bathroom. 

Merlin watched him go, half wanting the floor to eat him up. 

Mordred texted him a few moments later saying he was in the lobby. He yelled out a goodbye to his ass of a roommate before making his way down to meet up with his Dom. 

A flutter started in his chest. This was the next step in there Master/Pet relationship, and he couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (that could be posted later on today) will be about buying the items and probably the first scene. No smut yet.


	3. Shopping Trips and New Tricks

Merlin got into the passenger seat of Mordred’s car. He smiled brightly at the other, a small excited bounce starting.

The other man laughed and grabbed Merlin's hand, giving it three small squeezes. 

"You are very excited" 

"And nervous" He confessed. 

"That's understandable. Take a deep breath and shake it out." 

Merlin did such before laughing. 

"Sorry. So what is the plan?" 

"First we need to make a list of things to buy. Coffee?" He turned onto the road, making his way to a local coffee shop. 

"Okay, coffee and food. I haven't eaten yet" Mordred frowned at that. 

"Your uncle was a doctor, you should know the important of eating" Merlin shrugged it off. 

The shop was quiet, it could be because of the threat of oncoming rain. It didn't take them long to get their drinks and some muffins for the road. 

They sat in Mordred's car, he reopening the doc he started on his phone. 

"What things do you like to have when in pet space?" He took a sip of coffee while Merlin nibbled on a muffin, 

"A collar if that's okay. A soft blanket to curl up with, maybe a ball or small things to chase." He nodded and wrote those down. 

"What about a puppy hood?" 

"No, I can't do those. Bad memories" Mordred nodded and added it to the notes to remember. 

"Do you wish to talk about it?" He looked to his friend. The man shook his head and ate more muffin. 

"What about a headband with ears? I've seen some kittens use them, would that interest you?" Merlin pondered at that for a moment. 

"Maybe, but they'd have to look more...pup like and not kitten like" 

"I'll put that under 'maybe later'" He nodded. "What about clothing?"

"Clothing?" Merlin echoed. Mordred poked his cheek. 

"Yes clothing. Something you can wear with your collar that means it's Emrys time. Pet space time. A shirt or socks or shorts. Something you'll feel safe in. You mentioned wanting your bottom covered" 

Merlin was happy that the other remembered that. 

"Yeah! That would be nice"

"Collar, blanket, toys, and shorts" He wrote down. "Is that good for now?" He agreed. 

Mordred finished his coffee, and took a few bites out of a muffin before hitting the road. 

"Nimueh is the one at Forever 69 today, did you want to go there or hit one of the smaller shops?"

"One of the other ones. I was peeking around in there the other day- the day of the seminar- and well... none of the collars looked...right" 

The driver nodded and turned onto another street. He reached over and took a few more bites out of the muffin. 

"What are you looking for in a collar?" 

"Ah...I've never had a collar that I got to choose before" Mordred hit the break a little hard when he heard that. 

"What?" 

"Will... he chose it for me, don't get me wrong! It wasn't a bad choice; it just wouldn't have been my first...or second choice" 

"That's why you wanted to come with me to get your items." Merlin nodded at Mordred's words. 

"I want to enjoy this so...I hope I’m not stepping over any line"

"Of course not." He squeezed Merlin's leg in a comforting way. "Your comfort is the most important part." He turned down another road. 

Merlin gave a thankful smile. 

"We might have to go to a pet store to get a collar if you don’t like the ones at Forever." Merlin bit his lip. 

"Would that be okay?" 

"Sure. We'll have to make sure we get one that has a softer material on the inside though. I don't want you to get a rash from a bad collar" 

The pet store was rather busy, but Mordred led the way to dog collars. Merlin staying close to his side, looking down and blushing whenever someone walked by. 

"What colour are you thinking?" He started looking through the collars, checking the material they were made out of.

"What is your favorite colour?" Mordred looked up at that. 

"Mine?" the other nodded. 

"You are uh...Emrys' master...Should he not wear your colour as a sign of... ownership?" Merlin flinched at his own wording. 

"Gold it is then" A happy smile grew on both of their faces. 

They picked a simple gold collar. There wasn't anything special about it really, just a plain gold collar that was very soft. It was made of polyester and felt smooth.

They were about to go pay for it when a tag label caught Mordred's eye. 

"Every good dog collar has a name tag, would you like one?" He whispered to the other. Merlin's eyes grew wide and he nodded quickly. 

"Yes please. I would like that very much" 

It took them a minute to figure out how to use the engraving machine, but before long they had both collar and a small tag. Emrys in cursive letters were written on it. 

Everything went smoothly until they got to the cash. 

"Emrys, huh. What an odd name." The cashier said scanning the items. "What kind of dog do you have?" 

"Border Collie. He's a very happy boy, rather cute too" Mordred spoke, shooting Merlin a side eye glance. Said man bit his lip, trying to hide a smile.

"Playful, but has a look in his eye that says he'll snatch a treat the moment you turn your back" 

"Oh gosh! He sounds like a nice dog." She handed over their bag and wished them a good day. 

"Thank you" Was all that Merlin could say. He meant it more than just buying the items, but the words he spoke as well. 

The department store was their last stop; they spent some time wondering around just looking at things, goofing around a bit before getting back to their list. 

They spent quite a bit of time feeling blankets, Merlin rubbing them between his fingers. He couldn't choose between two of them. Mordred stepped in. 

"Close your eyes" Merlin gave him a look before doing so. 

He then felt something soft rub his cheek.  
"This is A"  
Then another, fluffier one.  
"This is B. What one did you like more?

"B. It is fluffier" He opened his eyes to see the other put one of the blankets back. In his arms was the fluffier green blanket. 

Mordred put the blanket in the cart then led Merlin on. He threw in a few toys, balls, something that squeaked, all while checking the kind of plastic being used. He wasn't going to let his Emrys play with anything that wasn't safe.

Merlin milled around aimlessly. He looked through the clothing not really seeing anything he was liking. Mordred followed after him. 

"Nothing is jumping out and saying 'this is Emrys'" he mumbled playing with some plain green shorts. 

"We can come back another time to find more things. This is just a start" He rubbed at the other man's shoulder. 

"Okay..."

They fought over who was going to pay- in a playful way. Merlin ended up buying the blanket while Mordred picked up the rest. 

They drove around a bit, talking about this and that watching the rain. A few hours later Mordred dropped the older man off at home. Merlin took his blanket with him, and the collar. Mordred took the rest for now. 

"I'll text you later; we can pick a date then." 

"Okay, drive safe" 

The next few days dragged on. They had chosen that following Tuesday to do their first session and Merlin was a nervous wreck. 

It was Tuesday after noon when Mordred showed up. He was wearing a plain black T and some jeans; he had a backpack over his shoulder. 

"Hey" Merlin smiled in response. "Nervous?" 

"You can tell?" 

"I have known you for a few years Merlin, I know the signs."

"Sorry" He moved to go to the kitchen to get them some water. 

"Don't be. Where is Arthur?" He put his bag by the couch before following after the man.

"His dad's. Something about company issues and then he was going on a date. He won't be back until 10, if not later" He fiddled with the glasses, shakily handing one over to Mordred. 

"Deep breath Merlin. We are not doing anything out of your comfort zone." Mordred moved to the couch, patting the seat beside him for the nervous one. 

They sat and sipped their water for a few moments. Mordred moved to his bag to grab some items. It was the toys. 

"I got you something, well two things." Merlin sat up straighter. “I’m hoping you will like this." 

He held up green shorts. They were shorter then swim shorts, but long and loose enough to be comfortable. Merlin reached for them and turned them around to check them out. His whole face broke into a smile. 

Panted on the one leg, close to the butt was a paw print. A gold and black one with the words "Emrys" written on it. He shot out and hugged Mordred, who wasn't expecting that response. 

"I love it! This is perfect, I'm going to put them on right away" he started to stand up but Mordred stopped him. 

"First we have to go over the plans for today’s scene, then you can put them on" He sat back down and nodded. 

"Okay, oh and you said something about another gift?" 

"That one is for later. Don't worry, it's not any kind of sexual toy or anything you’ve stated that you were not 100% okay with quite yet" He nodded. 

"Okay" He looked down at the shorts and grinned at the print. Strange that something so small could make his nerves fly out of the window.

 

"For today we can just test out the waters. Small commands, sit, rollover, etc. Maybe snacks, a game. We are going to have a relaxing time. After we are done our scene, we are going to do some aftercare"

"I thought that was only needed in sex?"

"It's normally used for 'sub-drop' the same thing can happen when coming from pet space. You could feel embarrassed after. I wish to make you feel safe and loved after. If you are okay with it, I'll run you a bath and then you and I can get a pizza and watch a movie." 

"Ah...No bath. Maybe some tea though? I'll change after into some Pjs or something comfy and we can...relax?" 

"That works. Do you remember what our safe word is?"

"Camelot" 

"Good" Mordred smiled. He lent back into the couch. 

"Go get changed. Grab your blanket and collar, but don't put it on yet, okay?" 

Merlin nodded and scurried off.

Mordred grabbed his bag, putting it on the seat beside him and made sure the gift was still inside. 

Merlin came out not long after, hiding behind the blanket, holding the collar. 

"I uh... I'm still really uncomfortable about the nudity thing...so can I keep my shirt on?" He lowered the blanket to show he was wearing a grey tank top. 

"You can. I see no issue with you wearing that" He watched Merlin, the way he moved, his shyness coming out. For a man who had quick wit and normally was sharp tonged, this seemed to be the one topic that made him so shy. 

"Okay... Thank you." He put the blanket down on the ground by Mordred's socked feet. His heart gave a jump. He handed over the collar, but stood in front of the dominate one. 

"When I put this on you, know that you are safe. Safe to fall into pet space. No one will harm you and I'll be here." 

"I know...I trust you" Merlin's eyes never left the other. 

"Good. Now, down on your hands and knees." 

He got down as ordered and wiggled closer to Mordred, resting his head upon the other's knee. The man gently rubbed his head, before lifting his chin up.

"Any last questions" 

"No. I want this, please" 

"Okay" He gently put the collar around the other's neck. He made it tight enough that it wouldn’t fall off, but loose enough that he could get three fingers between the collar and Merlin's neck. 

"There's my cute pup" Mordred's voice took on a stronger tone, the same kind he used at the seminar. Merlin shuttered, becoming more a where. He bit his lip and lent into the other's knee, rubbing his cheek on his master.

"How does it feel?" He stroked his pet's head a few times, smothering him in light pets. 

"It's good Sir." His ear's burned at saying those words. They fit the other though. Sir. His master, his sir. 

"Excellent. I want you to crawl on your blanket and sit pretty for me. Can you do that?"

The pup crawled onto the blanket, turning around once trying to decide what would be good for 'sitting pretty'. He ended with his hands between his legs, chest out, feet tucked behind him. He held his head high to show off his lovely collar. 

"Very good. Pup Speak" 

He tilted his head. Pup speak? As in bark? He let out a quick yip. 

"Perfect, now speak" 

"Yes Master?" He got a head pat for that one. He wiggled a bit. 

"Good boy, Emrys" He wiggled more and came closer to Mordred, just to be stopped. 

"Stay" He whined but did as he was ask. He wanted to snuggle, to show how happy he was to hear that name. 

"You are doing well. If you do the next few tricks, you can have a cookie" Mordred pulled out a tin from his bag. Inside had some bone shaped cookies, chocolate oatmeal, the kind Merlin really liked. 

"Yes sir! I'll do them!"

He laughed. "Very well. Go to the yellow ball and sit pretty" The pup looked around for the yellow ball and crawled quickly to it. He sat with it between his knees, looking up with wide eyes at Mordred. 

"Now, can my pup fetch?" He tilted his head. This wasn't something he ever did for Will... it was more sexual for Will so this was new. Fetch. He could try. He yipped back. 

"Sassy." He grabbed the small squeaky toy and threw it behind the couch, leading into the hallways that led to the bathroom. His Emrys scampered after it fast, a few seconds later a loud squeak sound echoed around the apartment. 

Emrys came back to him, toy held in his teeth, as to not get it wet. He put it on his Master's knee, and then looked up at the other. 

"Good boy" A chin scratch for that. He looked to the cookie tin.

His master tapped him on the nose. "None of that now, you'll get your cookie in a moment. First I want you to roll over for me." 

Emrys wiggled back a bit before flopping on his side, back, side, and belly. He looked up at the other looking for approval. 

"Come closer" He did. 

"Beg" Emrys looked to Master's pants for a moment, worried, then back at the other's eyes. 

"Hey now, none of that." Mordred lent forward, putting his elbows on his knees. He pulled Emrys' head up. "How do pups beg?" 

The other shook his head, not understanding. Did he want a blow job? That's what Will wanted when he meant beg. 

"They sit on their bums, and bring their paws up" he slowly pushed the other's bum down to sit him, and then pulled his arms up slowly to bring them level with the bottom of his chin. "This is beg." 

The Pup nodded slowly. 

"Sit pretty" Down came his hands and he sat looking at the other. 

"Now beg" Slowly he moved his hands back up into the position his master put them in before. He tilted his head to the side in a silent question. 

"Perfect, very good my perfect pup" Master cupped his cheeks and put a kiss on his forehead. He smiled bright, his body feeling light. 

Mordred took out a cookie and broke it in half. He gave the first half to the other. Emrys ate it up quick; he then got the second half.

"I think it's time for your other present" At that, Mordred got the funniest mixed look on his pet's face, a face he hadn't even seen Merlin make before. It went from, 'Oh yay gift!' to 'why are you spending so much on me?' to 'You are the best and I thank you for that'. 

Mordred chuckled and dug through his bag, pulling out a small metal bowl. The bowl was yellow, close to the colour of Emrys' collar.

Emrys looked at the boll, then at his master before slowly moving to him. Master put the bowl on the ground for him to check out. He did so for a few moments, before crawling into his Master's lap. 

Mordred raised an eyebrow at the other, Emrys was straddling his lap. The pup then put his head on Mordred's shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. He hid his face there for a while. 

"Do we need to safe word it?" Mordred put an arm around the other, thinking maybe he gone too far. Emrys flung back to stare at the other.

"No! No! I'm just- I! Ah. Happy. Really, really, really happy. Loved too" Mordred relaxed at those words. He held his pup close. 

"I'm glad. You are right, you are loved. You have to be one of the best pups a Master could ask for." 

Emrys curled back up into his master's hold. He bit his lip before asking. 

"Can I kiss your cheek, Sir? Not a pup kiss, a kiss-kiss" He hid his head into his master's neck. 

"Not this time"

"Okay. Can I stay here for some snuggles a little while longer?" 

"Of course" Mordred held his pet close, rocking and humming softly to the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was kinda bad- I'm a sub and aren't quite sure how to write a dom. A friend from Tumblr helped me out a bit with ideas.  
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up since I have work tomorrow, but hopefully before Friday!


	4. Of Drunken friends and Hangovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done! I should have another one up by the end of tomorrow though to make up for it.

The apartment wasn't quiet when Arthur came home that evening. Normally Merlin was already in bed or in the shower at this point in the night. There was laughter coming from inside, which was also strange, since there was more then one laughter. 

He walked in to see his roommate and Mordred lounging on the couch. Mordred had an arm around Merlin and he was playing with the older one's hair. 

Once the two noticed that he was in the room, they split up. 

"Hi" Arthur crossed his arms and raised a brow at the two. "Having a good date night?" 

"We are not dating" They both said at once.

"We are watching a film and having pizza" 

"And cuddling on the couch" Arthur added. The two men looked at each other then back at Arthur. 

"I was cold" Merlin shrugged, playing with the blanket covering his lap.

"Uh huh. Well I'm going to go to bed, keep the noise down and no sex on the couch." Merlin's ears burned at that, even Mordred looked awkward at that one. 

"I should be going anyway; I have an early shift tomorrow" The youngest one spoke. 

"Why didn't you say anything?" Merlin started, gripping the blanket harder. "I would have suggested another day to do...this" 

"I have no regrets Merlin. This was fun" he got up and pulled the other up with him, into a tight hug. "We'll do this again soon" it wasn't a question. It made Merlin's chest tighten in a good way. 

He clung back and nodded. "Okay..." 

Mordred gave him a smile before heading to the door, backpack over his shoulder.

Merlin stopped him right before he opens the door, pushing the blanket into Mordred's arms. He whispered into Mordred's ear. 

"Keep it until... The next time?"

"Of course. Sleep well Merlin" 

Arthur was watching the two, raising an eyebrow at the other when Merlin finally turned around. 

"We aren't dating"

"Sure, and I'm not the son of some rich business man"

"We aren't! We are just friends."

"Whatever Merlin. When you are ready to talk, I'll give my blessing. So long as he doesn't hurt you"

The following week dragged on and work never seemed to end. The group made plans that following Sunday to get together at Merlin and Arthur's place for a movie night. 

They never really watched a movie; it was mostly background sound as they talked about their shitty weeks. Sometimes they'd play a few card games and bring out the booze. 

The week also dragged on because of Merlin's own awkwardness. The following morning after his scene with was met with embarrassment. How could he been so...needy, and to show that side to Mordred of all people. 

Merlin was convinced that Mordred would treat him differently now. See him as a weak soft boy. He wasn't, he sometimes liked to be 'soft' but he wasn't like that all the time.

He was nervous to see Mordred again. To see how their relationship had changed. 

Sunday came slowly, his anxiety growing as the night came and his friends started coming in.

Gwaine showed up first, with far too much booze to be safe. 

"Ha! We are all going to get plastered tonight" Arthur cheered. He put the booze in the fridge. Gwaine blew a kiss to said Booze as the blond put it away. 

"Why?" Was all Merlin could ask. He was busing himself with setting up the chips and snacks. 

"Because my dear Merlin" Gwaine threw and arm around the other. "Percival isn't convinced I can come to work hangover and do a better job than him"

Merlin gave the other a look. "So you are going to get shit faced and then go to work tomorrow. You do remember you have a presentation to show Uther tomorrow morning at 10 right?" 

The man's grin slowly started to fade. He looked horrified. Arthur cracked right up. 

"You are not backing out of this one, mate" he went to the fridge to grab a still warm beer. "Drink up"

Gwaine looked up in a silent prayer. He grabbed the beer and started drinking. 

The rest of the group had slowly started to show up, adding to the massive amount of alcohol. 

Merlin was sipping on a vodka cooler when Mordred showed up. Seeing the man made his chest tighten. Mordred shot him a smile before heading to the table to grab a drink. Merlin made his way over to where Mordred was. 

"I wasn't expecting a party tonight" he raised an eyebrow at Gwaine, who was trying to get Leon to dance with him. He was pretty tipsy at that point. 

"A bet gone wrong. Gwaine is getting wasted then going into work tomorrow, he has to see Uther first thing" Mordred snorted. Merlin awkwardly smiled back. 

Mordred wasn’t acting as if there was any thing different about their relationship. Same idle chit-chat. Same gossip. Merlin was waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Mordred to treat him like a child. How could he not after what he had seen. 

"Poor bastard"

"Yeah..." Merlin didn't know what to say to the younger man. He ended up grabbing some of the empty bottles and took them to the sink to be washed out in the morning. 

Mordred had followed him. He checked to see if anyone was watching them before reaching out to Merlin. He grabbed at the thinner wrist, turning Merlin slowly to face him. 

"What is going on in your head?"

"Huh?" He blinked at the other before looking away. 

"You are subconsciously moving away from me. That normally is a sign of feeling uncomfortable" he moved his hand down to hold one of Merlin's hands.   
"Did I go too far the other night, and please be honest"

"No! No you... You were good. Really good to me." He squeezed the hand in his. 

Mordred watched him for a moment before removing his hand. Merlin's gaze moved quickly up to the other. 

He cupped the older one's cheeks. "Do you have any regrets?" 

"I..." He sighed and lent into the one palm. "I didn't regret it. I don't. I don't want you to see me as weak or... Soft. I'm not like that all the time."

"I know Merlin. Emrys and Merlin are different. It's a different headspace. I never saw Merlin or Emrys as weak. You are one of the strongest, bravest men I have met, Merlin." Merlin bit his lip hard and closed his eyes tight. 

"You are not soft or weak. Neither is Emrys. Emrys is untainted by the daily struggles of life, while Merlin bravely fights on. They are both strong in their own way. Both parts of you, and I will never regret seeing that side of you, Merlin. You are safe with me" 

Mordred brushed his thumb along Merlin's cheek in a soothing motion. He nuzzled into the hand and then nodded. 

"Okay... No regrets."

"No regrets." They broke apart after a moment. 

"Leave the bottles here; tonight have fun with our friends and suffer a hangover in the morning. Let lose" Merlin smiled at that idea, pulling Mordred back into the living room. 

Merlin was pulled away by Gwaine the moment they got back to the group and soon they were dancing-badly-to some song Morgana had put on. 

Arthur pulled Gwen onto the 'dance floor'. Not long after Morgana and Leon were doing laps around them in their dance. 

Gwaine shot him a smirk before he was pulled into a ballroom dance- not like either of them knew how to, but it was fun. 

The next morning's hang over on the other hand- was not. He was happy that today was his day off. He could lazes around all day. Gwaine on the other hand, he went into work with Arthur. Arthur was sending him a play-by-play of hungover man struggling to do his presentation. 

Merlin got quite the laugh from that. 

He sent Mordred a text saying how bad Gwaine was doing. 

**Mordred: I'm sitting outside the meeting room; it's going way worse than you think. I don't know who is more hungover, Gwaine or Arthur. Uther looks like he's tempted to fire both their asses.**

**Merlin: Keep me updated!**

He curled up with his phone on the couch, some documentary playing in the background as he scrolled through Facebook. 

Some photos from the night before made it on there, the ballroom dance that turned into freestyle dancing competition.

Percival singing Barbie songs- Gwaine's idea. Morgana in a corner with Leon, if memory serves right, they were talking about BDSM. Seemed like the red head was interested in learning more about Dom/Sub. 

The last picture he found- posted by Gwen- was one of himself and Mordred. They were chatting about something, smiling together. Mordred's cheeks were a little flushed due to the alcohol. He looked kind of cute. 

**Mordred: Update- Gwaine is leaning on the wall, covering half of his presentation, and Arthur has passed out. Uther doesn't seem to notice. He has a vain that's about to pop though. This might be the first time he wishes you were working so he'd have someone to blame.**

**Merlin: So you are saying tomorrow is going to be hell at work?**

**Mordred: Most probably.**

He sent a frown-y face back. That wasn't unusual that Uther blamed him for one thing or another. That's what he gets for being Arthur’s assistant. 

**Mordred: Did you want to get together after work tomorrow, maybe do another scene?**

Merlin thought for a moment. Since Arthur is passed out at work, his dad would have a stern talking to him, once he realized his son was passed out due to a hangover. He'd stay back longer for the next few days to make up work.

**Merlin: Okay, I don't know how long we will have though.**

**Mordred: We'll make due. I'd suggest my place but it's too soon.**

Merlin agreed on that one.   
**  
Mordred: I'll drive you home tomorrow and we can do a scene for an hour or two. We'll talk more later, Uther is out for blood and I have a feeling a few people will be fired today.**

**Merlin: Stay safe! I need someone to gossip with at work.**

Merlin took a nap after that, sleeping off the rest of his hangover. Arthur coming home was what woke him up. He groaned and tried to roll over on the couch. 

"Where is dinner?" His roommate mumbled, kicking Merlin's leg, causing him to curl up. Arthur sat down in the spot that his legs once were. 

"What?"

"I sent you a text over an hour ago, asking you to order a pizza." 

"Did you ask or order me to order a pizza?" Merlin sat up then, looking around for his phone. It was on the floor, six unanswered texts. 

"Oh sorry, I was asleep." The blond groaned and got up to order said pizza. 

"Your life is going to be a living hell tomorrow" 

"Yay" Merlin cheered darkly. He started going through the texts. 

One was from Gwaine, saying how he won the bet- Merlin doubted that. 

Three were from Arthur, telling him to order a pizza, what kind he wanted and have some aspirin ready when he got home. 

The last two were from Mordred. 

**Mordred: One intern was fired, some guy named Cedrick. Uther yelled at Arthur for a good forty minutes. Have fun with that tonight.**

Merlin didn't really care who was fired, he did wish he woke up before Arthur got home though, at least then he wouldn't have to deal with the pouting. 

**Mordred: I'm looking forward to our time together tomorrow. I hope you are as well. I am interested in hearing what you would like to do tomorrow. Something more physical? No sexual though, we still have a ways to go before that. Cuddles? Bath? What are things you would like to try?**

**Merlin: Sorry, I fell asleep. I’m just reading your messages now.**

He sent that and waited a moment, trying to decide. He had fun last time, albeit a little embarrassed the morning after. It could be fun to try something other then head rubs and pats. Maybe belly rubs? 

He felt himself get hot at that idea. So long as he didn’t get a boner, it should be fine. 

**Merlin: Could we do something with belly rubs? I would like to try those. Maybe a bath? But one with lots of bubbles so I can still be modest.**

Mordred agreed to his ideas. Merlin grinned. Dealing with Arthur that night didn’t seem so bad, the plans for tomorrow making everything more bearable.


	5. a Potted Plant and a Bath

"Where do you think you are going?" Arthur asked Merlin as he got up from his adjacent desk.

His shift from hell was finally over, and all he wanted to do was leave. Go home with Mordred, have a scene and forget the hell he was just put through. 

One would think that there is only so many ways you can humiliate someone in a work environment without HR being involved. One thing Merlin never gave Uther credit before was his ability to find new ways to humiliate his staff. 

For the whole day Merlin had to carry around a potted plant. Take it to different meetings; sit with it in his arms at his desk. The plant wasn't allowed to touch a desk, it had to be in Merlin's arms or lap until his shift ended, which it just did. 

"I'm going home"

"No you are not" Merlin glared at Arthur. 

"Yes I am. I was scheduled to be done at 5, and it's now past 5. Unless Uther wants to play me overtime. I'll gladly stay for overtime, if not, I'm leaving." He snapped. He was done. Done with Arthur's jokes and being used as a pack mule all day. 

"You can't-"

"I can and I will. As of 5 o-clock, I am no longer your assistant; I'm your tired, pissed roommate. Now, unless I'm getting paid, I'll shall be going" He stormed passed Arthur, placing the plant on his roommate's desk. 

He left the office and went down to the car park, where Mordred was waiting for him. Mordred looked a little less tired then he did, but still tired. 

He greeted the other and slid into the passenger seat. 

"We don't have to do this. We can get some take out and watch some show if you want" Merlin said closing his eyes. He wasn't going to push his Dom into doing this if he wasn't up for it. Trust, trust in each other was still so important. 

"I'm up for being your Master, so long as you are up to being my pet" Mordred reached over to rub his thumb on Merlin's hand before taking off out of the parking lot. 

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked softly looking out the window. 

"Yes. I won't lie to you about this. Yes I am tired, but I know you are stressed. A small scene to get the edge off, it would be good for the both of us, if you'd like. There is something calming to me as well, being in I guess you could call it Dom space. Your only concern is following orders and making me happy. My only concern is keeping you happy and safe" 

Merlin had looked over and watched the younger as he talked. 

"Okay." 

The ride to the apartment was rather quiet. Mordred had turned on the radio to help relax them both. Work- hell on earth. Even more so when you lived with your boss. 

"When we get to your place, I want you to go get changed. I'll be changing too when we get there. Then we'll talk about today’s scene a bit more before I collar you. Sounds alright?"

"Yeah, works for me" He got a squeeze on the thigh. It made him jump but smile.

Soon they were up in Merlin's apartment. He quickly moved to his room to get changed, while Mordred moved to the bathroom, backpack in hand, to do the same. 

He quickly changed out of his work clothing, and into his shorts, the ones with the paw print on them. He thought for a moment on a shirt, and ended just throwing on a dark blue tanktop. 

He grabbed his collar from a box hidden under his bed and went into the living room. Mordred was still getting changed, so Merlin made himself comfortable, sitting on the floor by the couch. He wanted to impress his master by sitting pretty while waiting for him. His collar was on the table beside him. He couldn't help but look to the door, making sure Arthur hadn't come home yet. 

Mordred came out a few moments later. He was in a baggy sweater and jeans. It made him look more tired, but comfortable at the same time. He had to hold back a laugh as he saw Merlin. 

He had no idea how he had gotten such a cute pet. A night of confessions and here he was. Merlin looked so proud of himself. As Mordred reached him, he gently rubbed Merlin's cheek. 

"Gods you are cute" Merlin blushed but nuzzled into the hand. 

"Doing a few small tricks, trying out belly rubs, a bath and maybe some playtime?" Mordred asked reaching for the collar. 

"I'm okay with that. I can get out of my own clothing for the bath though." 

"Alright. May I wash your hair when you take your bath?" Merlin thought on that for a moment before nodding. 

"Okay, and maybe washing my back, but I'll do everything else. No... Private area touching" He blushed and looked away at that. What was he? Five? Who called it 'private area?'

"I agree to that. Maybe in the future, but not right now. Before I put the collar on, what is the safe word?"

"Camelot" He looked up at his master, a smile grew on his face when he felt the collar click into place. His cold tag resting above his collar bone.

"Good boy" He smiles brighter at that. He was a good boy. His master's good boy. He looked at the door again, quickly before looking back at his master. Arthur wasn't home yet. He was safe. 

Master watched him for a moment before nodding. "Okay my good boy, sit pretty" 

Emrys did that, he readjusted himself to make sure he was sitting pretty for the other. Master reached out to stroke his hair; he then moved down to lift his chin up. He looked up at his sir with big eyes, waiting to see what was going to happen next. 

"Pup speak" Emrys yipped twice. It was strange to do with someone holding the bottom of his chin, but he liked the other's touch. He liked his master's smell as well. 

"Good pup. Now, stay" He got up then, ruffling Emrys' hair. Mordred moved away from his pup to his backpack that was in the kitchen. He was interested to see if his pup would stay, or would he follow. 

Emrys sat where he was, wiggling a bit, stretching to see if he could see where his master had gone. The way the couch sat made it impossible to see his Sir. He looked back over at the door. Still no Arthur. He whined out loud but stayed where he was. 

"Speak" His master's voice was coming from the kitchen. 

"Sir..." He whined out. "Can I come to you?" 

"Not yet, sit pretty and wait" Emrys fought the urge to flop over. He didn't want to sit pretty. He tried wiggling a bit to the side, stretching to see around the couch. 

His master was looking right at him, a look of amusement on his face. He was leaning on the island counter watching him. Emrys yelped before going back to sitting where he was told too. 

His master laughed, he came up to the couch and lend over it, looking at his naughty pup. 

"And here I thought you were going to be a good boy and get belly rubs today" 

Emrys jaw dropped. "I'm a good boy!" 

His master raised a brow. "Are you now?"

"Yes! I-I stayed in the living room! I didn't follow even though I really wanted to! And-and I stayed sitting pretty though I really wanted to flop over!" He spoke fast, pouting the slightest bit at the end. 

"Well I suppose you have been rather good." Emrys nodded quickly at that, his butt doing a small wiggle. 

"If you can sit there, not moving for the next few moments, then maybe you'll get belly rubs. Sounds good?" His pup nodded and yipped in replied.

Mordred stood there watching his pet, his pet watching back. After a few moments Emrys looked to the door, then back at his master before letting out a long, low whine. 

He took pity on the other then and came around the couch. 

"Roll over, you silly pup" Emrys did as the other asked, ending on his back. He lent his paws on to his chest, as if begging. He tilted his head to his master and let out a pitiful sound. 

"Okay, hold on now" His master sat back down on the couch, reaching down. He watched Emrys' reaction. 

The pup wiggled as his master gave a few soft belly rubs. He liked them. He really did. His master's hand went lower, finger brushing his short's button before coming up closer to his chest. 

It felt good. A different kind of good. An exciting kind of good. The kind he wasn't really ready for. He must have made a face because his master pulled back slowly. 

"Roll over" He did so and sat between his Sir's legs. 

"Good boy, you are a very good boy" He got many head and face rubs at that. He quickly glanced to the door again. Still no Arthur. 

"Camelot" He jerked back at that word, looking at his master with confusion.

"Huh?" 

"I'm using the safe word. You are not completely comfortable, and you fear Arthur coming home." He sat there as Mordred reached around to undo his collar. He let the other do so. 

"We'll do this again when we don't have to worry about Arthur coming home" 

"...okay" Merlin looked down. 

"None of that now, you did well" He tilted Merlin's head back up. "I'm impressed with you. You are quiet a good pet" 

Merlin flushed at that. 

"Yeah? Well...you are the best master I’ve ever had" Mordred smiled sadly at that. 

Will. It was a conversation they'd need to have at some time. But not quite yet. He needed to smother his friend with love now, show how much he was appreciated for showing this side of himself. 

"Do you still want a bath? I can still wash your hair if you'd like, then maybe sit beside the tub and work on a project as you relax?" Merlin bit his lip before nodding. 

Mordred helped him up then, and to the bathroom. He started running a bath, Merlin telling him what bubble bath was the best one to use. 

Mordred left the room to grab his laptop, and then came back in to see his friend relaxing in the suds. 

"Tired?" 

"Yeah... Holding that plant was hell" He sunk a little lower in the tub, bringing his knees up then. Mordred put his laptop aside, leaning into the tub and watching the other. 

"Why a plant of all things?"

"Uther wanted me to replace the oxygen I was using up with my excuses. He blames me for the party, since his perfect son would never plan a party on his own." Mordred had to bite back a grin, not that it was working well. 

"That is both horrible and poetically hilarious “ Merlin lifted a hand from the water and flicked a few droplets at the other. Mordred laughed. 

He grabbed the shampoo and small bucket that was in the room. Merlin had told him to use that for rinsing out his hair. 

"Sit forward so I can wash your hair."

"Sir, yes sir" He got a small flick in the ear for that one. 

"That is no way to talk to your master" He teased slightly, waiting to see how the other replied. 

"No collar" As if to prove a point, he lifted his chin to show off his naked neck. "You are not my master when the collar is off" 

Good. He knew. 

"You are right about that" Merlin moved then, letting the other scrub his head. It felt nice. He felt loved by his friend turned Master. He was really enjoying the aftercare. He enjoyed the scene more, but the aftercare was good. 

Once Mordred was done washing the other's hair, he sat with his back to the tub and pulled out his laptop, working on a doc for his job. Merlin was being nosey and lean into the other, letting his wet chin rest on Mordred's shoulder. Mordred gently head bumped the other but let him stay as he typed. 

"What kind of proposal is that?" 

"It's one that I won't be showing for a few years. Something I'm going to talk with Arthur about once he owns the company. The company is too focused on the higher end clients, if they moved to middle and lower class...well they could get more clients. If he can break off a part of the company and aim that at the Middle-lower class, he would open so many more doors. Uther wants to keep his brand for the rich and...Well he’s missing out on a lot."

Merlin was impressed at the other. Mordred had bright ideas for someone so low on the food chain. Sure he was higher than Merlin himself, but he was still rather low. 

"Do you think Arthur will agree?" 

"Not in the slightest. But it's worth a shot, after he owns the company. If not, Morgana has talked about using her name to branch off and make a company. It would be a competitor, but if she'll listen to my ideas and use them..."

"You'd leave Camelot" 

He turned to look at the one in the bath. Their nose almost bumping. 

"I don't wish to leave. I like this company. I believe in Arthur and his ideas. If he closes the door on the Middle-Lower class, then yes. I'll leave" 

Merlin nodded, rubbing his chin on Mordred's shoulder. 

"I don't blame you. I've been trying to slowly talk to Arthur about what he wants from the company. If we work together, who knows? Maybe one day he'll make the best company."

"Albion" Merlin nodded at that. He read over Mordred's shoulder as he typed, adding his own ideas here and there. They were mostly silent, just enjoying each other's company and the warmth of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get more sexual in the next chapter! Just as a warning.   
> I have the next little bit planned out, so we'll see how long it takes me to type everything up. I'm off so I'll be typing a lot in the next 24 hours. Might be another chapter or two in the next 24 hours! :D


	6. Walks in the Dark and Panic Attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing sexual in this chapter- sorry!!- Panic attack later on in the chapter.   
> To be honest, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I'm too lazy to fix it. I'm half way done the next chap- where the sexual stuff goes down- so it should be up this afternoon or tomorrow morning.

Merlin sighed in content. Mordred was running his fingers through Merlin's still damp hair, the older man lying with his head in Mordred's lap. They had just finished their third scene together, and the second bath. 

Merlin felt high on happiness. He felt safe, loved and warm. Sure he was still embarrassed by a few things that happen- popping a boner was one of them- but Mordred took it all in stride. 

"You are a really good master" Merlin had his eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh...safe. Loved" He was struggling to stay awake, Mordred couldn't help but laugh. 

"I'm glad you feel that way. You make me feel safe and loved too" He tugged on a strain of hair softly. Merlin bit his lip to hide a moan. 

"You know... I'd be okay with some more...physical stuff. Sexual maybe." 

"Okay. Do you want to talk about it now, or sleep?" 

"Sleep please" Mordred gently pushed Merlin into a sitting position. Said man grumbled. 

"Off to bed with you then. Arthur will be home soon." Merlin fround. 

"Are you going to go?"

"Not yet. I have something I think you want. Get into bed and then I'll be with you" That got Merlin's attention but he followed the younger's orders. Not because he was in petspace, but because he was really tired. 

Mordred came into his room not long after, carrying his blanket. His pup blanket. 

"Oh!" Merlin was surprised to see that. He was even more surprised when Mordred threw it over him. It smelled just like the younger man. He nuzzled his nose into it. 

"Even though I can't spend the night, it will be like I'm here while you sleep." He ruffled his friends hair, petting him softly. Merlin was that in-between Petspace, normal, and sleep. It was cute watching him struggle to stay awake. 

"Sleep Merlin. I'll see you in a few days" Merlin nodded, falling asleep right then and there. 

Mordred watched the other before shaking his head. He knew Merlin was falling in love with him. They were at the edge of becoming something more than friends, but they still needed time. He wouldn't mind one day being Merlin's lover. 

He left then, bumping into Arthur in the hallway. Arthur stared him down. 

"Had a good date night?" He crossed his arms, glaring a bit at the brunet. 

"We had a lovely time watching a show on how urns were made. Really romantic stuff" He said crossing his own arms. "I'm not dating your roommate. I don't know what I have to do to prove it. Would I like too? Maybe one day, but know this Arthur Pendragon" he got closer to the blond. "I will not hurt Merlin. Never. So stop acting like I’ll stabbed him in the heart every time I'm near him" 

Arthur grunted at that and they went on their own way. 

He was worried about his roommate. He loved his friend, they were like brothers. He'd do anything to protect the other. Merlin was strong and brave, but he did't half ass anything, even his feelings. If he felt something, he went all in. He liked Mordred, he was a good kid, a strong worker, but he didn't know how much he trusted him with Merlin's heart. He'd protect his friend, no matter what.

Though it was hard to protect your friend when you were laughing and forgetting about life with the help of Gwaine's shitty taste in beer. 

A few nights had past since Arthur stopped Mordred in the hallway, and once again Gwaine was challenging him to a drinking competition. 

Merlin shook his head as he watched the group from the island. 

"It's been three weeks since the last time we've gotten together and gotten drunk but you'd think it's been a year with how much they are drinking" He told Mordred. Said man was leaning on the island as well. He wasn't drinking nearly as much as the others were, since he knew he had work in the morning and didn't want to be on Uther's bad side. 

"They are already so drunk that strippers could come in and they'd never even notice." Merlin nodded and watched the group of partiers. The good thing about Uther owning this building, they'd never get a noise complaint from people down stairs. 

"Do you want to go?" Merlin looked up at that. 

"Go? Like go for a drive?" 

"I'm too drunk to get behind a wheel right now. I mean go, as in go for a walk. Clear our heads for a bit" Merlin watched as Arthur started another drinking competition with Gwaine. 

"Yeah, I don't want to be roped into whatever thing they'll pull tonight" 

So the pair left. 

The walked out into the brisk cold fall night. Mordred sighing as the wind air hit his face. They made their way past a few bars and down to a local park. The same park that they went to before becoming Master and Pet.

"You said you wanted to try some more sexual things." Mordred started walking down a path. It was late at night so no one was around. Merlin did check though, cheeks flushing due to more than just the cold. 

"Yeah?"

"What kind of sexual things did you have in mind?" Mordred looked at the other, hands in his pockets. 

"Ah... I'm not really sure." Merlin looked up to the sky. He missed his mother's home on nights like this. The city lights masking most of the stars. 

"Will and I...we did a lot of sexual things while I was in pet space. His way of being a master and yours are so different, so I don't really know what is...normal for a sexual pet" He mumbled the last bit. 

Mordred hummed at that. "Normal is whatever we are comfortable with. If you want me to order you to present yourself to me and have me fuck you on every surface in your place, I'm sure we could work with that" Mordred shot the other a teasing smile. Merlin almost tripped. This little shit was teasing him! 

"No. No presenting, or at least no orders too...Maybe...giving you a blowjob or... dry humping or...no penetration. Not yet" He said quickly, his neck felt hot. Mordred laughed and reached for Merlin's hand.

"We can work with that. I don't mind a sexual relationship, but I'd like to get tested first before we do anything. I'd like it if you did too" Merlin nodded. 

"Of course! I mean...I know I'm clean but there is no harm in getting tested again" Mordred nodded along with the other. 

"Tomorrow after my shift, I can pick you up and we can go get tested if you'd like"

"The sooner the better' He swung their hands as they walked. It felt right to hold Mordred's hand.

He was embarrassed about this conversation, as anyone would be. Talking about blowing your friend wasn’t something Merlin ever thought he'd talk about. He wanted to please the other though, in more ways than one.

"And" Mordred started, swinging their hands with Merlin "I'd like to talk about Will."

Merlin frowned at that and slowed to a stop. 

"Why?"

"Because I know something’s with him didn't go well, and I'd like to know what not to do to trigger you. Petspace is a safe space for you. I wish to only make you feel safe" Merlin looked away but started walking again, lightly swinging their hands. 

"Will isn't a bad guy in my story. He messed up a lot, but we were both young and dumb when we started doing our thing. We didn't know where to go to find out about this... stuff...so we went off erotica books and some shady websites. Yeah, he hurt me, but that was because we didn't know what we were doing. We didn't really know about aftercare or 'sub-drop' as you called it." He looked off then, shifting uncomfortable. 

"We can talk about it later" Mordred squeezed Merlin’s hand. 

"Are you too drunk to remember this?"

"No"

"Can I keep talking then?" Mordred looked, really looked at the other. Merlin looked tired, tired but determined. 

"Okay" He led the other to a bench. 

Merlin watched the sky for a moment. Winter was going to be here around the corner. He liked the snow; it made the world seem more magical. 

"Will...He always went 110% into everything. We started dating and I brought up liking the idea of being collared. The next day he came home with a collar, leash, and a few other odds and ends. We tried the collar. It was okay, but didn't feel as right as it should have." He shrugged a bit. 

"He tried learning about BDSM and the likes. It was okay. We learned quickly what we liked and didn't like, although he sometimes forgot what I didn't like. I was willing to try anything at least once. Sometimes I tried it five times before Will understood I didn't like...whatever." 

"Did he ever listen to safe words?" Merlin shook his head. 

"He saw safe words as a 'slow down' and would only stop if I said them twice in a row. He went too far a few times, but like I said, We were young and dumb. I know I hurt him a few times too. We...we weren't good together." He laid his head on Mordred's shoulder, looking up at him in a silent ask if it was okay. Mordred pulled him closer and nodded. 

"I should have gone with someone more...experienced when I first started getting into pet play. We all make mistakes though" 

They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying the sounds of the city through the park. 

"You know that if you said the safe word, I'd stop immediately, right?" 

"I know. I trust you. I trust you more than I ever trusted him" He laughed then, but it wasn't one of joy. "Will and I were together for a year and a half, you and I've been doing this for... a month? A month and a bit? And I feel so safe with you. Safer then with him" 

"Trust." 

"Trust" Merlin agreed.

They both got tested the following day after Mordred's shift. They'd learn in a few days if everything came back clear, but they both were pretty sure they'd be fine. 

After which, they went to a home-y feeling family restaurant, it was much like a date, without putting a label on it. They enjoyed each other's company and talked about how Gwaine was now the one carrying the potted plant at work. Mordred overheard Uther was planning on ordering more potted plants to give to staff that, in his eyes, were wasting oxygen. 

"I might have to end up naming mine then" Merlin sighed. He knew tomorrow would be a stressful one, Uther would still be in a shitty mood from his son coming in hungover- again. They needed to stop drinking the night before work. Merlin wouldn't be able to take it much longer. 

Mordred laughed at Merlin's stressed out look, teasing the other. 

"Mordred? Merlin?"

The two men looked up to see Morgana. She walked by their table, Leon not far behind her. They shot each other a look then looked back to her. 

"Hi" 

"Hey" 

"Hi... So, are you two on a date?" Leon asked, looking between the two. 

Merlin shot the other a look, Mordred shrugged. "We were just getting dinner; I was updating Merlin on the plant situation at the office." 

Leon frowned, Morgana looked amused. 

"Plant situation?" 

"Uther thinks we use up too much oxygen, so we need more potted plants" Merlin explained.

Morgana laughed at that, "What a cruel man" 

The three nodded, Leon being the most subtle about it. 

"What are you two doing here?" Mordred asked. Morgana slid into the booth beside him, Leon sitting beside Merlin with an apologetic look. 

"Leon here is interested in the BDSM community. I've been teaching him some things" She shot the red head a look, one of seduction. Leon coughed in his hand. 

"It's not like that" he waved off Mordred's look. "I'm interested to see how BDSM affects the mind. How it relaxes someone, I can't seem to wrap my head around it." 

"Sub space you mean" Mordred said. He shot Merlin a look; it was a look he gave Emrys before. Merlin shook his head no, hoping he got the silent question. 

"Mordred is really good with BDSM. He has done quite a few events at Forever 69. Maybe he could help a bit more" Morgana said with a sneaky grin. 

The waiter showed up then, eyeing the now grown group at the table. He gave Mordred his fizzy drink and Merlin his water. He then got Morgana's drink order, and Leon's. 

Mordred mouthed 'Sorry" at Merlin. Merlin grinned. 

"So Mordred, tell us about Dom/Sub, and maybe a bit more about your sub Emrys" she said the name like it was something exotic. It made Merlin's skin crawl a bit. It didn't sound nice coming from her mouth. 

"No" Was the younger man's reply. He took a sip of his drink. Merlin did the same. 

"What? Oh come on Mordred, I've been dying to hear about this sub of yours. You seem to like him a lot, tell me is he good in bed?" 

"It's none of your bisness Morgana. Trust and respect, I respect my Emrys far too much to speak of him and our time together." 

"Party pooper" She rolled her eyes. 

They feel into chit-chat after that. Something both Mordred and Merlin were happy with. 

Leon asked a few questions about BDSM in general, and Mordred answered what he could. 

It was a strange conversation to have at such a home-y feeling restaurant. Merlin could feel the judging eyes on him. His booth suddenly felt too small. 

Judging eyes, why did they have to talk about THAT here? It wasn't a safe space. This wasn't a safe place. He felt- in the best way to describe it, icky. Icky, Icky, Icky. He was icky. His head started to buzz, his breath becoming shallower. 

The bench shifted a bit as Leon got up. It took Merlin's brain a moment to realize Mordred was now beside him. He was crouched down a bit, a hand on Merlin's knee. 

"Deep breath in Merlin. Follow me" A panic attack. He was having a bloody panic attack in the middle of the restaurant. Mordred took a deep loud breath, Merlin followed back. "That's good. Once more" 

Mordred got up from his crouched position and sat beside the other, breathing slow but loud. Merlin followed his movements again. 

"Three Yellow things, can you point them out to me?" Merlin nodded a few times, shakily breathing. 

He looked around the room, eyes not really focusing, the room was starting to blur out. 

"Morgana, here is enough money to cover our drinks. I'm going to take Merlin outside. I might have to take him to a hospital. You two have a good time" Mordred got up from the seat and held out both of his hands to Merlin. 

"Hey Merls, we are going to go. Can you stand up for me?" Merlin nodded and slowly stood up. 

"Good, Can you take my hands?" Merlin did so, squeezing them hard. He focused on Mordred's hands and his voice. Mordred slowly started directing him out of the restaurant. Merlin followed, slowly. Mordred got him outside and into his car. He buckled up the older man, but left the door open. He crouched there for a moment. 

"What do I need to do to help you?" 

"Ca-can we go?" Mordred nodded. 

"Yes, we can go. Where do you want to go?"

"Home please"

The ride home was a tense one for Merlin. Mordred kept a hand in the others, which was helping to keep him calm. 

"I'm sorry" Merlin said as they parked into the car park under his's building. 

"It's alright. Can you tell me what caused it?" 

Merlin was silent. Mordred nodded in understanding. 

"Can you come up with me? Stay for a little while?" 

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be. I'll stay with you. We can throw on some dumb documentary about penguins and cuddle on the couch if you'd like" 

"Okay"

"Okay."


	7. Of Blowjobs and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no chapter yesterday, it was a bad day for mental health stuff. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out- sorry!  
> Enjoy! Sexual stuff in this chapter- be warned.

"Care to tell me why the health clinic on Devonshire called to say they have your test results back, and to come in soon to pick them up?" 

Merlin groaned. He was hoping he'd be home when the clinic called, but of course he was out getting the weeks grocery when they called and Arthur just had to be the one to answer. 

"I was getting tested"

"For?" His roommate went on, snooping through the food. He was disappointed to not see any treats. 

"Sexual stuff" Merlin started putting away the food he bought. 

"Oh? Had unsafe sex? Are you worried?" 

"No. I know I'm clean but I want written proof in case any... partners come around" Arthur gave the other a look, a slow grin growing on his face. 

"You are going to get down and dirty soon" Merlin blushed and scowled. 

"No, it’s just something you should be tested for every so often. You should too, who knows what you might have" 

The other scoff. He threw a loaf of bread at Merlin, who squished it when he caught it. 

"You royal ass!" 

His roommate just laughed. 

That following Wednesday, Merlin and Mordred headed to the clinic to get their results. Both were negative on everything. 

"Now that we know, we can move into a more sexual relationship." Mordred said pulling into Merlin's apartment. Merlin was humming with excitement.

"Are we going to do something like that today or...?" He fiddled with his scarf, but shot the other a playful grin. 

"If you feel safe enough to do so" 

"Yea! Arthur isn't going to be home until 7, 6:30 at the earliest. He's having a meeting with a rich family tonight with his father."

Mordred grinned at the other. 

"Then come along my little horn-dog." Merlin stuck his tongue out at the other for that one. 

He was bouncing in the elevator slightly, not enough to shake the contraption, but enough to show how giddy he was. He felt like a teenager again, being far too horny for his own good. He did want to get off, but what he really wanted was to be happy in pet space, pleasing the other. The mere idea of it was starting to arouse him. 

"Horn-dog" Mordred snorted and grabbed onto the other's hand. His neck and ears burned at that one, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. He was so excited. 

The moment the elevator opened, Mordred was pulled out of it and into the apartment. 

"Out of curiosity" Mordred started, throwing his backpack on the couch, stripping out of his coat. "What would you do if I said I didn't want to be sexually pleased by you tonight?" 

Merlin stopped taking off his coat and really looked at the other. Honestly he spoke. 

"I can please you without being sexual. We already know that. I'd be extra good and enjoy whatever I get. I really, really want to please you, in any way that I can. Sexually or not" He never took his eyes off the other. 

Mordred could tell that the other was being honest. He'd probably be a little disappointed, but they'd still have their fun night, Master and Pet. He loved his pet. Far too good for his own good. 

"Okay" He replied. 

"Okay...? So...No sexual...?" He fiddled with his coat. Mordred kept a neutral face for a good thirty seconds before grinning. 

"If you want to, we can" 

"No" Mordred startled at that. "No, it has to be a yes from both of us or no sexual-ness" Merlin walked over and gripped on Mordred's hands, eyes serious. 

Mordred's heart swelled then. A perfect pup. The best one could ever ask for. 

"It's a yes for me. You?" 

"Yes!" He shook Mordred's hands in excitement. He was a blushing mess, but felt so happy already. Mordred gave his nose a kiss, causing him to go cross eyed for a moment. 

"Are small kisses on your face okay?" 

"Yes. Yes please" He put his forehead to the other for a kiss. Mordred complied. 

"Go get changed, grab your collar then come sit pretty by my feet" He instructed. 

Merlin practically ran into his room to get changed. Mordred laughed at the other's excitement. He flopped down at his spot on the couch, stretching out a bit.

Merlin walked around the couch not long after. Mordred looked the other up and down. 

He still had on his Emrys shorts, but this time, the other had gone shirtless. He was shifting on his feet, holding his collar close. 

"Are you comfortable like that?"

"Yea. I wanted to push myself a bit today, I'm a little cold but...I want to" 

Mordred smiled then held out his hand for the collar. Merlin's eyes widened and he got down to his knees fast, settling between the others. He put the collar in the other man’s hands before tilting his head back, ready to be collared. 

"One moment Merlin" Mordred said amused. The one on the floor let out a huge whine and pouted, downright pouted. 

"What is the safe word?" 

"Camelot" 

"Good. Today we are going to be trying out some more sexual things. No penetration, touches and oral is as far as we'll go"

"Agreed. Can I be collared now please" He tilted his head up again. 

"Impatient little thing tonight" Merlin nodded at the other. Mordred smiled before tilting Merlin's chin up. He buckled the other one up, doing it just right. 

"Come here you silly pup." he patted his lap, Emrys practically jumped onto his lap. If they were sitting in a chair, Mordred was sure they would have fallen over due to the older ones enthusiasm. 

"Easy boy" He held the other in his lap, rocking him a bit. Emrys enjoyed his master's warmth and nuzzled into his neck. He wiggled a bit in the other's lap, their covered cocks rubbing into each other. 

"Easy Emrys, none of that now, my naughty pup" His pet whined a long sound but stopped moving. He sat back and pouted even worse. 

"There is just no pleasing you, huh Em?" he grinned at his pet who head bumped him in the chin with a louder whine. He wanted to nip at his Master, but didn't know if that was okay. He stuck with the head bumps and whines. 

"Down you get" Mordred stood, gently putting the other on the floor. Emrys rolled over onto his back, giving a huge grin and showed off his belly. 

"You are lucky you are cute" His master replied before giving his belly a few rubs. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that was starting to pool in his lower belly. The petting stopped not long after. He opened his eyes, and his master was gone. 

"Sir?" He rolled back over quick and started crawling around the couch. 

"Stay" Came his Sir's voice. He was in the bathroom from the sounds off it. Emrys got into a begging position, adding a tilt of his head, tongue sticking out a bit, and widened his legs. His master told him to stay, not to sit pretty, so he was choosing how to sit. 

Mordred came out of the bathroom, bucket of water in hand with a face cloth. He just wanted to make a last stop in the kitchen before going back to tease his pet. 

He had to stop in his tracks at the look the other was giving him. Soft whines coming from his pet. His pet was begging for him. If that wasn't a turn on, Mordred didn't know what was. 

"One moment, my good boy. Stay a good boy and you'll get a treat" 

"Okay!" Emrys ended with a small yip. Mordred couldn't help but smirk, if the other had a tail plug in, he was convinced it would be wagging with the excitement the other was giving off. 

He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He should have gotten all of this prepared while the other was getting changed, but there was something fun about teasing the other and making him wait. He put the bucket of warm water on the kitchen counter, but brought the glass of water back into the living room. 

"Are you thirsty?" he asked sitting back down. Emrys stayed in his begging pose. 

"No sir!" He eyed the other's pants before looking up at the other. He wanted to please his master so bad. It was different with this master; he didn't feel icky, icky, icky. He felt excited, he just wanted to please the other and be a good boy.

"We are going to play some games" Emrys perked up, wiggling closer to rest his paws on the other's knee, eyeing his fly then back up. 

"Not those kinds of games"

Emrys whined and flopped over with a huff. Mordred grinned, reaching down to run his fingers through the other's hair. 

"Are you a needy boy?" He got a pout and a nod on that one. He stroked his pet's cheek. 

"You'll get what you want really soon."

Emrys gave him a 'oh really?' Look. He ruffled his hair then got up. His pup stayed flopped over on the floor. 

Mordred went to his backpack and got out Emrys' squeaky toy. He looked to the other, and then squeaked the toy once.

Emrys' head popped right up. He scampered to his master, sitting at his feet with his head tilted to the side. 

"So you want to play now, huh?" His master shook his head with a smile. His pup was something else. 

He tossed the toy over the couch, it bouncing and squeaking as it went. Emrys took off after it seconds later, his butt doing a little wiggle. 

A few seconds later his pet was back at his feet, toy in mouth. Emrys looked happy with himself.

Mordred held out his hand. 

"Drop" His pet shook the toy once before dropping it. Mordred tossed it down the one hallway. Emrys scampered after it, letting out a happy sound. 

The man made his way to the couch, leaning back in his seat. A few moments later he heard a confused sound coming from his pet. 

"I'm on the couch" A happy yip was his answer. Emrys crawled over to him, plopping the toy into his lap. His master reached down to stroke his cheek softly. He grabbed the toy and tossed it once more. 

This time when Emrys tried plopping the toy back into his lap, he slid his leg between his pet's legs. Emrys' eyes got huge, his hip lightly rutting into his master's leg. He whined softly, heat pooling below. 

His master lent back in the couch, giving himself more room to slide his leg down. Emrys moaned. He watched his master, heart hammering in his chest. He was enjoying this, rubbing himself on his master. He bit back a louder moan as he moved faster. 

Mordred moved his leg back in, making it harder for Emrys to get off. His pet whimpered, fingers gripping onto his pant leg. 

"Sir? Please?" 

"I thought you wanted to please me, not get yourself off" He grinned at the other, opening his legs a bit more. Emrys was there in a second, nuzzling into his groin. The pet lent his head on his master's leg then, looking up with needy eyes. 

"Okay, okay. Go slow though" He stroked Emrys' hair, running his thumb over soft lips. 

Emrys sucked on to the thumb at his lip then moved to open Mordred's pants. Once his master's cock was free he paused. 

"You can safe word it if it's too much. We are going a little fast" Mordred gently petted Emrys' head, watching closely for any fear or anxiety of the other. Emrys looked at him and shook his head. 

"I want to try. Please?" His master gave him the okay. He gave the tip a soft lick at first, Master shifted at that one, opening his legs so he'd have more room. He nestled into place, giving the hard cock a few more licks. 

He took the tip into his mouth, sucking on in. He hummed before taking more into his mouth. He licked and sucked on the shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip. 

"Shit- you are a tease" His master hissed softly, biting back a moan. That won’t do. Emrys wanted to hear the other, wanted to make his master feel really good. He took as much as he could into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. 

"Slow Em. Keep it slow" Emrys' jaw hurt the smallest amount- it was more uncomfortable then hurt- but he kept it slow, letting go every so often to give his sir's tip a good teasing. 

Mordred let another swear leave his mouth as he moaned. He was hard, pre-cum was starting to drip out. 

"Down Emrys" His pet popped off him then, giving a concern look. 

"Not good?" He asks softly, head resting on this master's knee. He gave the younger man a soft sad look. 

"No, no. You are a good boy, a very, very good boy" He slid his leg between the others, gently rubbing to the hard clothed cock. "I want you to rub yourself on me" 

Emrys got excited at that, gripping onto his master's knee, moving his hips up and down. He made soft sounds, moans, groans and soft whimpers as he rutted. 

"Good boy, my good, good boy" He moved faster then. "Make a mess; make a mess in your shorts" 

Emrys did just that, with a long whine, toes curling, fingers tight, he came. He rutted through his orgasm, his loose shorts became damp, some leaking down between his leg and onto his master's pant. 

Mordred lent over, smothering his pet's forehead and cheeks with soft kisses. He cupped his Emrys' face, thumb rubbing softly into the other. 

Emrys felt blissed out. He loved the attention. He pulled his face away from the other, lightly pawing at his master's pants. 

He wasn't done. He still needed to get the other off. 

"Please?" He whined, wiggling to get between his master's knees. 

Mordred sat back a bit, fingers running though his pets hair. He was close himself, watching the other get off on him was rather arousing. 

"Okay, but you don't have to swallow" His pet looked thankful for that. Soon a hot mouth was covering him again, a hot eager mouth that sucked him down good. He tilted his head back and groaned. He was close, very very close. 

He gave his pet a warning, Emrys kept sucking hard, and soon his mouth was full of his master's seeds. His cheeks puffed out a bit as he made a surprised sound. 

It took Mordred a second to come down from his high. He looked at the concerned look on his Emrys' face. Reaching over to the small end table, he grabbed some tissues. He put them up to Emrys' mouth; the pet then spat his cum into the tissues. 

"So-sorry" His pet said softly. Will always got mad when he spat it out. He didn't think his master would, but fear still settled into his belly. 

"Don't be. I said you didn't have to swallow. It wasn't something we talked about yet, so I was expecting this. I don't mind at all" He spoke softly to the other, cleaning around his mouth. He then grabbed the glass of water and gave it too his pet. 

Emrys drank it down, happy to get some of the taste out of his mouth. 

His master put the glass back on the end table before patting his lap. He scurried up into the other's hold, his own cum making a bit of a mess on their laps. 

"I was going to use the bucket of water to clean you up, but now I'm thinking we both need a bath" Emrys snuggled into his master's hold and nodded. He hid his face into the other, clinging on tight. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sir"

"Did you enjoy this?" He asked after a beat. 

Emrys moved back to face the other, a huge happy- slightly dopey looking- grin on his face. 

"I did! I really really did! Thank you" His master smiled back at him, pulling him in to kiss his forehead. 

He liked forehead kisses. 

"Can...May I kiss your cheek?" He mumbled playing with his master's shirt, half wishing to have one now. The apartment was getting cold. 

"You may" He perked up at that, leaning in to give a few small kisses to his master's cheek. Not pup kisses, normal kisses. Each one soft but filled his belly with warmth. Not a sexual kind, but a deep kind of love. 

He moved the line of kisses, going from his master's eye down to the corner of his mouth, not quite kissing him on the lips. A warm arm held onto his back, rubbing it, another warm hand rubbed up and down his leg. He was so happy in that moment. The happiest he ever was. 

But that all came to a stop with a voice. 

"Who the hell is he?" 

Standing at the door, was not only his roommate, but a man he hadn't seen in years. 

Will.


	8. Bath Time Hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and I'm not really happy with it but eh. I'm on medication for anxiety right now and It's making my brain foggy, so updates might take longer until I get over the side effects. 
> 
> I didn't edit it as thoroughly as I normally do, so there could be grammatical errors. Sorry.

It took his brain a moment to click in. After that beat, Merlin was up out of Mordred’s lap, legs shaking like a new born lamb. 

Mordred stood up then too, tucking himself back into his pants. He then grabbed the blanket that was thrown over the couch to cover Merlin.

The younger man stood facing the two stun men at the door, blocking Merlin from view, his one hand squeezing Merlin's.

"What the fuck?" Was all that Arthur could say. He looked away from his two friends, face flushing. He did not want to see his roommate get down and dirty with their mutual friend. 

Merlin was breathing heavily behind Mordred, breath coming in and out in short pants. He was trying to keep clam but failing miserably. 

"Will-" Merlin started, the man had the blankets wrapped tightly around him. He was staring to curl in on himself, the need to run growing. He needed to get away, he needed out of there now. 

Mordred took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. This was not ideal at all.

"Is this- is this kid your new master?" Will looked disgusted. "What the hell Merlin?" He took a threatening step forward. Arthur moved before Mordred could, grabbing the angry man by his shoulders and pushing him back towards the door. 

"You should get out of here" He said, blocking his friends from Will's view. 

"Hell no, I'm here to see Merlin-"

"And Merlin is in no state to see you. Please leave" Mordred spoke out. He squeezed Merlin's hand. His friend- his pet- was in so much stress. He prayed to any gods who would listen that this didn't put a strain on their relationship. 

Merlin got closer. He crouched a bit and hid his face into Mordred's clothed back. He wanted to hide so badly. 

"I have a right to see my boyfriend!" Will shouted then, causing everyone to jump. Arthur glared. 

"Get out" He said sternly, reaching for his phone. "Or I'm calling security" 

Will glared at the blond, then at the curly haired man before trying to get a look at Merlin. He huffed. 

"I'm here all week Merlin, we need to talk" With that he left. The door slamming behind him. 

The moment the old door slammed shut, Mordred turned to Merlin, cupping pale cheeks, his one hand moving to pull the blankets tighter around the other before cupping his cheek again. 

"Hey, it's just me now. Breathe Merlin. In and out, slowly" He breathed slowly with the other. 

Arthur watched the two, not knowing what to do and feeling rather awkward. He went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for his roommate, eyeing the bucket of water on the counter. He did not want to know what weird shit had gone down in his apartment that afternoon

The blond walked back into the living room, glass of water in hand. He cleared his throat as he neared the two. Mordred had moved his hand down from cupping Merlin's cheek, to rubbing small circles into the order’s neck. A collar was on the couch, and Arthur could read the words Emrys on the collar. 

"I'm sorry" Was all Merlin could say. What was he sorry for? He didn't know. He felt shame, fear, and guilt. So much of those emotions.

Mordred took the glass from the other, helping Merlin drink a bit. 

"You are alright Merlin. You have nothing to be sorry for" He moved Merlin slowly, guiding him into the bathroom. "Bath, and then we'll sit and talk, okay?" 

Merlin nodded. "I need clean clothing" he looked down at the mess that was his legs and pants.

"Rinse off, I'll join you in a moment if you are okay with that" He rubbed Merlin's shoulders. It broke his hear that his pet was forced from Petspace so violently. After care still needed to be done, but he'd have to go about it in a different way. 

He shaken man nodded, stripping out of his messy shorts. Mordred exited the room then, making his way to Merlin's. Arthur stopped him before he could collect clean clothing for them both. 

"What is your relationship with Merlin?" he crossed his arms. Mordred mused for a second that Arthur was coming off as a protective big brother. 

"Merlin and I have a consensual relationship. I'd never hurt him." 

"And you are what, his...owner?"

"Something like that" He moved to get clothing. He hoped Merlin didn't mind that he'd be borrowing a pair of jeans. He got the other man some loos track pants and a baggy sweater. 

Arthur was watching the younger man, glaring a bit. 

"I'm going to join Merlin in the shower- and before you throw a fit, no I'm not going to have sex with him. This is hardly the first time I've seen him bathe." Arthur flushed at that. 

"I'm going to just go. Call me when you leave, I'll be with Gwaine. We are going to talk about this Mordred." the younger man nodded and Arthur left. 

He walked back into the bathroom with a change of clothing and some towels. 

"Merlin?" The curtain was drawn closed. Mordred put the clothing on the sink counter before moving to the tub. He pulled back the curtain and saw the older male curled up, looking down at the drain. 

"May I join you?" He got a nod. Mordred stripped down

He got in behind the other, crouching down. He pulled Merlin into his lap, chest to back. With a few movements, the tub was filling up with warm soapy water. He washed up and down Merlin's back, slow repetitive movements. 

"I'm not dating Will" Mordred stopped for a moment before continuing. 

"He seems to think so" His voice had no accusations. He was stating a fact. Merlin turned, as much as he could in the tub to look at the other. 

"When I moved here..."Merlin started, hand moving to swish the water.” Will and I didn't really break up. Not formally at least."

"What do you mean?" Mordred moved to wash the other's shoulders. He relaxed into the other. 

"I was moving too far, we both knew we wouldn't want a long distance relationship. So we agreed that if I moved back or if he moved here in the future we'd start up again. It's been years though. No phone calls, no emails, and he show up out of the blue saying we are still dating." Merlin shook his head frustrated. Mordred didn't blame him, it would be frustrating if one of his ex's came out of nowhere and started threatening a new relationship-even a Sub/Dom one. 

"You no longer love him?"

"No. I love him as a friend, but I don't wish to be with him" 

"Good, because I'm not giving you up so easily. You are mine."

Merlin lent back into him, Mordred's arms came around to loosely hug him. 

"You are mine, and I am yours" Merlin said softly. He could feel in that moment that their relationship had changed. It had nothing to do with the fact that he'd sucked the other off not 30 minutes beforehand, or the fact that his ex was in town. No, it had to do with the fact that in this moment, in Mordred's arms, he felt safe. A numb kind of safe. A strange good kind of safe. The safe you feel when you and a lover are curled up watching a movie. 

He loved Mordred. And he didn't want to leave him. Not ever.


	9. Tea Talks and Bus Rides.

Merlin sat, sipping his tea, looking the blond in the eye. Arthur was giving him that 'are you going to say something or be stubborn' look. Merlin didn't know what to say. What was there to say? Hey bestie, I'm in a Master/Pet relationship with the kinkiest of our friends. Oh yea, that couch is our play area because my room is too small. So if you see any odd stains, you know what they are from.

Mordred had offered to stay, but Merlin thought it would be better to talk to Arthur before Arthur tried to kill the younger man. The blond could be over protective sometimes, sometimes it was a good thing, and at times like this it caused Merlin anxiety. 

"So. You and Mordred" The blond started, taking a sip of his tea. He had a pained smile on his face, a 'cut the bullcrap and talk to me' kind of smile. Merlin looked down at the table. 

"What was Will doing here?" Merlin asked, trying to direct the conversation away from Mordred. Not that it worked. 

"Will can wait; you and Mordred are an item, yeah?" Merlin shook his head, his palms felt sweaty as he held onto his tea. He didn't need Arthur's consent in being with Mordred, yet, at this moment Arthur felt like a father disapproving of his son's choice in a lover.

"So you two are not a thing, but like getting freaky on my couch?" He raised an eyebrow, starting down the raven haired man. Merlin shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable by the others guise.

"I was the one who bought that couch. And no, we aren't fuck buddies. We are something" 

"But not dating?" He narrowed his eyes at his roommate. Merlin was being secretive. That was never a good thing. 

"Yeah" He chewed on his lip.

"Does it have anything to do with the dog collar?" Merlin flinched at that. That was private. Very private. No one should have ever seen his collar. Not without his Master's permission. He felt icky then, like a bad pet.   
"You are Emrys. Mordred's...sub?" 

"His Pet and I don't see why it’s any of your concern" He mumbled taking another sip of his tea. 

"Damn it Merlin!" He jumped at that. "I do care for you. You are my best friend, and I never wish to see you hurt. Mordred may be our friend, but he's in to some kinky shite." 

"So am I!" He shouted back, ears turning red. "He makes me feel safe. Mordred won't hurt me. We use safe words and always talk about what we are going to do in a scene before doing it. He goes over everything with me to make sure I'm okay with it first. He's a good man. A good Master."

"But he could go too far and hurt you" Arthur reached over and took a few grapes from the fruit bowl, eating a few. He had looked into the BDSM scene, and he didn't like what he saw. There were far too many videos that made it look like the sub was hating every minute of the torture they were given. He didn't want Merlin to end up like that at the hands of their friend.

"I trust him" He stared down at Arthur. The blond gave him a long hard look back. 

"If he hurts you-"

"He won’t" Merlin interrupted. 

"But if he does, I'm going to run him through with a sword." 

"Arthur, you don't even own one" He smiled though at the other. It was nice to know his friend cared for his health and safety. They weren't normally ones for words of affection, they did things to prove they cared for one another. They were two sides of the same coin. Best friends that were stuck like glue. As much as the young Pendragon annoyed him to death, he'd never give this up.

"Have a look at this beauty" Arthur pulled out his phone and opened it up to Amazon. There was a rather decretive looking sword in his checkout. 

Merlin didn't know if he was impressed or concerned. He'd shoot Mordred a message later to warn him about it. 

"So are we good?"

"We're good" 

"Good. Also, no sex on the couch. People nap there" Merlin grabbed a few grapes next to him and threw them at Arthur's face.

That evening Merlin laid in bed, texting Mordred. 

**Merlin: Arthur is buying a sword to use on you.**

**Mordred: He's going to kill me?**

**Merlin: Only if you hurt me. It's him giving his blessing.**

**Mordred: I am concerned for both of our safeties.**

Merlin laughed at that, rolling over in bed to be on his side. He felt like a teenager again, staying up all night texting his crush. Though this was more than just a teen crush. 

**Merlin: He might give you the big 'brother' speech.**

**Mordred: Looking forward to that. What is the situation with Will?**

Merlin rolled onto his back and stared up at his ceiling, not really seeing it. What was Will doing here? He had no idea. Will knows where he lives, but that’s about it. They hadn't talked in years. Could he be in trouble? Needing cash? Or maybe it was just the luck of the draw that Will wanted to reach out to him all these years later. Will always had bad timing. 

**Merlin: I don't know. Arthur said he saw Will down stairs and that Will said he was an old friend of mine. Not much else.**

**Mordred: Is he going to come back? Do you want to stay with me for a few days?**

**Merlin: I'm safe here for now. Will hasn't tried to call yet, if he tries anything, you'll be the first to know.**

**Mordred: Thank you.**

The following morning, the birds were chirping, the sky was clear, it was rather warm for being so late in the year, and Merlin was running late. Very late. Arthur had already left for work, having a meeting with his farther that morning. Today was Mordred's day off, so the younger man was probably still asleep. Merlin debated on texting the younger man, but chose against it, it was best to let him sleep in a bit. He ran out the door to catch the bus instead.

It wasn't that bad, he liked to people watch. He liked making up stories of who these people were, where they were going, and their pasts. It made the 40 minute ride go by a lot faster. 

He was doing what he always did, picking a seat near the middle so he could look around. He saw a grandmother reading softly to a child. A grumpy looking business man was checking his watch every so often. Near the back there was a face he recognized. 

Will. Will was watching him, a frown growing on his face. Merlin watched him back; his heart started pounding a bit in his chest. 

The brunet got up from his seat, taking the seat beside Merlin. 

Merlin scooted down the bench a bit. He shot the grandmother a look. The women looked between the two of them, and then let the slowest of nods. 

Merlin faced the brunet as the old women got up from her seat. 

"Will."

"Merlin"

"What do you want?" 

"To talk, I haven't seen you in years mate. I want to catch up. Find out why you've been sleeping with other men" Merlin's heart started pounding faster. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Will wasn't a bad guy; then again, he wasn't a good guy either. Merlin had no idea how the man was going to react to anything he said. Many years had passed since he knew this man.

"Will-"

"You said if I ever moved out this way, we'd get back together."

"It's been years Will." The bus pulled to a stop then. 

"I still love-" Will was becoming angry. 

"Is there a problem here gents?" The bus driver had gotten out of his seat and came to stand at the two men. "I got a complaint that you were making people uncomfortable" His eyes looked over the scared looking man and the angry looking one.

"I didn't mean to, it won’t happen again" Will glared at the driver. "I'll get off here" 

"Atta boy" The driver clapped his hand on Will's shoulder. 

"This talk isn't over Merlin" 

Merlin felt cold sweat making his shirt cling to his back.

"You okay lad?" The old women came to sit beside him. Her grandson watched him with huge eyes. 

"I'm okay, thank you" He didn't feel okay. He wanted to hide back at home or be at work already. He could feel Will's glare as the bus started moving again. He wasn't going to be taking the bus for a while. 

"Can you read to me?" The young boy asked. Merlin took a deep breath before gently taking the book and started to read.

It was during his lunch that he finally decided it would be a good idea to let Mordred know about what happened that morning. 

Picking at his salad, he called the younger man. 

Mordred picked up at the second ring. His voice was a little groggy. 

"Hello?"

"Its 1:30, are you just waking up now?" 

"I'm a growing boy. Need my beauty sleep" Merlin could make out the sounds of something being poured, probably coffee. His Dom was rather addicted to it. He thought about getting the man a coffee gift card for the holidays.

"You are in your 20's."

"The average human brain keeps growing up to the age 25, so says some doctors. I still have a bit" There was scuffling around at the other end. Merlin could imagine the other waddling around, trying to wake up.

"Looks like Arthur is at a loss then" 

"Afraid so. It's okay, I heard that you can sometimes teach an old dog new tricks" Merlin laughed, playing with his salad. He like this banter with his friend. It made his belly feel warm. 

"So why did you call me? New gossip at work?" Merlin heard a microwave going off in the background. He half wondered what the other was eating for breakfast at 1:30 in the afternoon. 

"Ah...no. Will was on the bus this morning" He heard a plate drop, causing him to startle a bit. 

"Shit! He followed you to work?" There was more swearing going on the other line.

"No, an older woman got the bus driver to kick him off before we came to my stop." 

"Good. Do you need me to pick you up after work?" Merlin smiled softly at the other's concern. 

"No, I'll get a ride with Arthur."

"Are you sure? I have no problems with picking you up or taking you to work. I may be in my pajamas, but I can be there in 10 minutes." 

"I'm safe Mordred. Thank you though, it means a lot" Arthur walked by then, raising a brow at Merlin. He mouthed 'Mordred' at the other. That wasn't a smart idea. 

Arthur walked over, grabbing Merlin's phone from his hands, ignoring the angry 'Hey'. 

"Please do not distract my toad of an assistant when he's at work. I don't care about how much you care for him, he's at work so no lover spattles can happen" Arthur was about to hang up, ginning at the blush growing on Merlin's face when Mordred replied. 

"Will try to follow Merlin into work today" Arthur froze. He grabbed Merlin by the wrist and dragged him to an empty conference room.

In moments, Mordred was on speaker phone, and Arthur was yelling at Merlin. After many 'why didn't you tell me's' and a few 'I'll shove my sword up his dick if he touches you' Arthur calmed down. 

Merlin retold them everything that happened, how Will didn't try anything, just told him they needed to talk and how he was safe. Mordred and Arthur both butted in every so often to ask a question. 

After grilling Merlin to make sure he wasn't followed, Arthur and Mordred hatched a plan. 

"I don't need a chaperone" He crossed his arms, Arthur did the same. 

"Ether Mordred or I will drive you were ever you need to go, just until Will is out of town. Then you can take the bus every day if you want" Arthur said, his 'I'm your boss and you will listen' voice coming out. He never did listen though. 

"Please Merlin. We just want you to be safe" He relaxed a bit at Mordred's concern. 

"Okay. But only for a little while"


	10. Kitchen Fun and New Relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I feel like I should give a better idea of basic ages in this fic. Mordred is somewhere around 23-24, Merlin 28-29, Arthur 31-33 and so on. Everyone is well over the age of 18. They tease Mordred about being a child since he is the youngest out of all the friends, he is NOT a child.

Mordred lent hard into the counter top, his hand carding through the thick dark hair of his pup. Emrys was on his knees, giving him one hell of a teasing blowjob. He started with soft licks to his tip with a whine, kisses up his shaft and ended with soft nips to his hip bones. His pet was good at this, almost too good. 

He lifted his leg up, sliding it between his Emrys', letting the other thrust into it like the horn dog he was. He was close, as was his pet. 

"Come on my good boy, th-that's it. Jus-just like that" He wanted to fuck the other's mouth. He wouldn't though; his pet was far too precious for that. 

The phone rang then, causing both of them the freeze. 

"Do you want me to safe word it?" Emrys was looking up at him with wide eyes, lips still on his cock. He looked far too innocent to be doing something so dirty. Emrys gave him a hard suck and pulled off to shake his head. 

The ringing continued. Mordred licked his lip, an idea coming into his head.   
"Do you want me to take a message?" His pet nodded shyly at that, mouth moving to work him up again. 

Mordred will admit later on, this might not have been his brightest idea. 

He reached over and answered the phone, eyes never leaving Emrys'. 

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Merlin there?" A male voice said on the other line. Emrys took that moment to give a rather hard suck, teasing his tip with soft licks after. He bit back a long groan. 

"He-he's busy a-at the mom-moment. Can I ta-take a message?" He hissed softly struggling to not face fuck his beloved. 

"Yeah, tell him Will called." Mordred's blood went cold. He had Merlin's house number. Emrys pulled off him then, head tilted to the side. Mordred gently pet his beloved, stroking his cheek. 

"Merlin can call me back at this number. I'll call him again soon if he doesn't reply; I need to figure out what the hell is his problem" 

"I'll let him know" Mordred's voice was cold. Will hung up on him then. 

"Sir?" A soft voice asked. Emrys looked worried, which was not good in Mordred's eye. His job was to make sure his pet was happy; a worried pet meant a failed master. 

He put the phone back into its dock before leaning down to give Emrys a kiss on his forehead. He got a smile and wiggle for that one. He couldn't help but chuckle at his beloved pet. 

"It was nothing. Do you want to continu-" He didn't even get the words out before a warm mouth was over him again. He moaned out, gripping into the dark hair. Emrys used his master's leg as a way to get off. It made him feel dirty in all the best ways. 

It wasn't long until they both were coming, moans on their lips as they did. Mordred's load splattered all over Merlin's face, Merlin's shorts were once again a mess. 

"Good boy, my good, good boy" Mordred stroked the other's face, both coming down from their high.

He grabbed a cloth to slowly start cleaning up the mess on his pet's face. The blissed out look made him look so at ease. 

"I love you, my dear Emrys" 

His eyes grew wide as soft happy smile grew on his lips. "And I love you, sir" 

Mordred kissed his pet's forehead once more, before picking the other up to take to the bath. 

Arthur walked in to his apartment. What greeted him was something he was getting used to seeing. Merlin was lying with his head on Mordred's chest, Mordred's fingers rubbing softly up and down the other's back. Both of their hairs were damp messes. It was starting to become a common scene in the Pendragon apartment. 

"Hey lovebirds. What are you watching this time?" He threw his bag on the one chair, it landed beside Mordred's. Arthur learned real quickly not to snoop through that bag. 

"A documentary on Dolphins" Merlin said "They are horny creatures that will kill just because they are so horny" 

"Ah much like your young friend there" Arthur sat on the edge of the couch, watching the documentary with the other two. 

"What?" 

"Mordred nearly snapped at Gwaine today when Gwaine joked about him staying longer." 

The younger man flushed a bit and shrugged. He wrapped an arm tighter around Merlin. 

"I was excited to see you"

"Gag me with a spoon. You two are so sappy" Merlin stook his tongue out at Arthur for that one. With a chuckle Mordred softly kissed his friend's head. 

"You are just jealous that I get the best cuddle buddy for movie night and you don't" Merlin teased. Arthur snorted. 

"You can keep your snuggle buddy, though you two might want to get up. The group is coming over soon to watch a movie" Merlin whined and hid his face in Mordred's shoulder. 

"Can we cancel it and I can nap here all night?" 

"No" Both Arthur and Mordred said at once, one a little softer than the other. Merlin groaned but got up. He needed to change. He didn't think his friends wanted to see him in one of Mordred's tight sweaters and a pair of loose gym shorts. 

"Arthur" Mordred started once Merlin was out of ear shot. Arthur looked away from the dolphins to the brunet. 

"Yes?"

"Will called today" Mordred started grimly. Arthur's eyes widen, concern growing on his face fast. He looked to Merlin's door before looking back to the young man.

"What?"

"Merlin was a little...occupied and I answered the phone. I haven't told him yet, and I'll probably wait until tomorrow to tell him. I suggest you do the same" Arthur ran a hand through his hair. 

Merlin was happier that night then what Arthur had seen in quite a while. He didn't want to hurt his friend by making him worry about his ex. 

"Okay, but you tell him first thing tomorrow" Mordred nodded. 

Merlin walked out then, wearing some skinny jeans and his 'medieval' jacket. He raised a brow at the two. 

"Arthur was just inviting me to stay the night, seeing as it’s my turn to take you into work tomorrow." Arthur gave him a 'What the fuck you little shit' Look. Merlin blushed, playing with the cuffs of his jacket. 

"You can share my bed with me- only if you want to!" 

"Oh no he won’t. I'm not being kept up all night because you two are going at it like rabbits"

He ignored Merlin's mumbles about them not going at it like rabbits, yet. 

"It's alright; I know the clean parts of the couch. The parts you and I haven't defiled" Mordred gave Merlin a playful grin. Merlin grinned back. 

"Hey! No sex on the couch" Arthur looked both of them down. 

"It wasn't the couch this time. And it wasn't sex" Merlin said, a sly- innocent smile on his face. He was blushing hard. "It was a blowjob in the kitchen" 

"Oh bloody hell! No! We eat in there" Merlin gave a cheeky grin, before running off, the furious blond running after him.

Their friends showed up not long after. For once Gwaine wasn't bringing the booze, much to the groups relief. 

They chatted about this and that, talked shit about coworkers and bosses, gossip and playing dirty games. 

After playing a few interesting rounds of "Fuck, Marry, Kill" (A toothpaste cap, an empty bag of chips, a dirty dictionary being the weirdest one) they all sat down to watch a movie. They had the volume on loud enough that they could hear it, but low enough that they could chat. 

It was some animated movie that Gwen had chosen. Merlin didn't mind, he preferred these fantasy movies compared to the action ones Mordred and Arthur liked. 

Merlin was sitting on the couch, his legs in Mordred's lap. He was curled into the younger man as much as he could; Mordred was playing with his hair and gently rubbing at his leg. It was oddly intimate. 

"So, are you and Mordred dating now?" Morgana asked eyeing up the two. The two men looked at each other. Merlin shrugged. 

"We are not...We are in a relationship, but not... Boyfriends or fuck buddies. Something in-between?" Mordred tried to explain without giving up too much information. He wasn't going to tell the others about their relationship. Emrys and his Master was something that they were going to keep private, if his pet wanted to come out with it, he'd be okay with it. He wasn't going to out them and cause his beloved stress.

The group nodded their heads, not really understanding but not wanting to question ether. 

"Are you jealous of Emrys?" Morgana egged on. It still made Merlin's skin crawl the way she said it. Arthur tensed at the name, not that anyone but Mordred noticed. 

"Ah no... Emrys has his relationship with Mordred, and...I have mine" He gave the curly haired man another shrug. Mordred simply played with his hair some more. 

"Mordred, would you ever date Merlin?" Gwaine asked, giving the other a hard look. Mordred was reminded at that time that a lot of the group saw Merlin as their little brother. Not only was he going to get the 'big brother' talk from Arthur, but from the rest of them as well. 

"Well, you can only see a man's O face so many times before falling for it" That got him one blushing Merlin, three shouts of surprise and four spit takes. He was rather smug about the response. 

"Don't do it Merlin, don't fall for his quick silver devil tongue" Gwaine got up and covered the other's ears. With his ears still covered, Merlin spoke. 

"I think I've seen your O face more times then you've seen mine." Gwaine ripped his hands off the Merlin's ears then, moving to cover Mordred's.

"There are children here Merlin! Watch what you say" 

"Oh, fuck off, I may be the youngest, but I'm not that bloody young" he grumbled, swatting Gwaine's hands away. Merlin laughed along with everyone else. He gave his friend(?) a kiss on the cheek. 

"We just like to tease you" 

"Honestly I'm happy for you two" Gwen started. "You two seem happy together" 

The two men shared a smile.

The group quiet down to watch the rest of the movie. Mordred lent over to kiss Merlin's temple. He relaxed into the other, leaning his head onto the younger man's. 

They enjoyed each other's warmth and were lulled into a light rest. 

Arthur shook them awake what seemed like moments later. Most of the guests had left, leaving the three. 

"Go to bed, you'll wake up less cranky if you sleep in a bed then curled up on the couch like that" he teased Merlin. Said man flipped him off before getting out of Mordred's hold. 

He held out a hand to him. "Sleep with me?" 

Mordred took his hand, giving a grin to Arthur as they walked by him. Arthur was too tired to care or argue. 

The two men stripped down to their boxers once the bedroom door was closed. They both crawled into the bed, Merlin curling up a bit. They lazily watched each other, soft smiles on their faces. 

"So...are we a thing?" Merlin asked softly in the quiet room. 

"If you'd like that" Mordred replied just as softly. "I'd like that" 

Merlin smiled. "I'd like that too" 

Mordred lent in close to give his new boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. He sunk deeper into his bed, feeling so over joyed and relaxed. 

"We'll talk more in the morning?" Merlin asked with a yawn. 

"Yes" Mordred tried to shuffle his own yawn, not that it worked well. He threw an arm over his new lover, and Merlin did the same. They held onto each other, and drifted off to sleep


	11. Kisses on the Couch

Mordred awoke to long fingers playing in his curls, pulling on them slightly, then brushing them back. He lent into the hand with a groan. A soft laugh answered him. 

Opening his eyes revealed Merlin, a dopy sleepy smile on the man's handsome face. With a sigh in contentment, he gently rubbed at his new lover's hip. 

"Morning" He mumbled. 

"Good morning" Merlin smiled. "How did you sleep?" 

The younger man stretched a bit and yawned. "Better than I have in the past. You?"

"Same" They lazed around, enjoying the warmth of one another, fingers softly rubbing at soft skin in a soothing manor, foreheads pressing into one another. Merlin didn't want to go to work that day. Why should he? Arthur wasn't going in. Oh yeah, the clotpole needed him to set up a few meetings next week with out of town clients. He whined and hid his face into his pillow. 

"Work is going to be long" 

"Yea?" The hand moved from his hip, going up and down his side. Hip to rib cage in slow movements. He nodded and closed his eyes, hand still playing with Mordred's curls. 

They lay together for far longer than they should have.

"Merlin, I need to tell you something" The young man said after a while. He opened his eyes, watching his young lover. He did not like the wrinkle in his brow and how concerned the young man looked.

"Will called last night" Merlin froze. 

"Will?" Mordred looked into fearful blue eyes. He pulled his lover closer, tucking him into his chest. 

"Yes. While you were in Petspace he called."

"He has my home number." Merlin said softly. "What did he want?" 

"To talk." He nodded at the man's words before getting up. Mordred followed after. 

"I should get ready for work" Mordred let the other drop the conversation for now. Choosing instead to shower with his boyfriend and have their first breakfast together. 

 

Merlin put his head on his desk. He had just gotten off the phone with Cenred, a nasty man who was fighting with the company. Arthur wanted to meet up with him the following week to talk over the future of both companies. Merlin thought it was a useless idea, the man was a menace who wanted to see Camelot's downfall. 

His shift was dragging by. That could have been because his mind was elsewhere. Worrying about Will, and Will's next move. He didn't want to get a restraining order against his Ex, but he would if it came too it. 

His mind was also filled with a handsome face. Lovely blue eyes, a strong chin, soft curly hair. He looked over to Mordred's desk, wishing his love worked that day. He wanted to amour Mordred in his dress shirt. He must have got it tailored made; it fit in the shoulders, chest, and arms in a killer good way. It was the one thing he'd always notice about the other through out the years of him working there. The young man always looked so put together, more so then Merlin himself. 

He snuck out his phone and taking a quick snap of Mordred's empty desk. He sent it to the other with a small "wish you were here" 

Seven minutes later he got a replied. It was of a bed made up with dark green sheets. He stared at it for a second, taking in the room. There were a few photos on the wall, a dresser, the bed and a half closed closet. It took him a moment to click in. 

Mordred's room. Mordred's bed. He grinned, ears starting to warm. Sly dog.

He looked around for a moment before calling his lover. 

"Hello?" He grinned at the voice. 

"Mr. Mordred, good sir. The photo you sent me, were you insinuating something less than pg? While I was at work, where my boss could have seen such a text?" He had a small laugh in his voice.

"Perhaps I was, perhaps I wasn't. Only one way to find out. Tomorrow, after work maybe?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" His grin grew, his heart fluttered.

"I do believe I am"

"Then I do believe it's a date."

The following day, Merlin couldn't help but shoot Mordred soft smiles with flirty winks. He got just as many back throughout the work day. 

He couldn't seem to get the huge grin off of his face. He was excited to see Mordred's place. He wondered if they would be doing something less than PG as Mordred hinted at the day before, or if they'd get dinner and chat. 

Either way, he was grinning and ecstatic all day. 

"Merlin, stop giving Mordred heart eyes and edit my proposal." Arthur kicked his assistance chair as he walked by. 

"I need to do more than just edit it. I have to rewrite over half of it. For a man who grew up around this company, you are crap at writing proposals for it" He got a swat on the head for that one. 

"I'm still your boss. I could make you spend the whole night here, writing up all of my proposals for the next month." Merlin shot his best friend a fierce look. 

"You wouldn't dare" 

"I would and could. Now get to work" Arthur walked off then, to Mordred. Most likely giving him the same talk. 

Merlin watched his lover's face. It was amusing to watch it go from happy to almost blank. Mordred's face then changed again. He gave Arthur a look that was his Dom look. It obviously threw Arthur for a loop, seeing as the blonde took a step back, and walked off. 

He shot his lover a cheeky grin. It was fun to see Arthur being thrown for a loop. He could tell that their relationship would cause so much mayhem to the Pendragon. 

The rest of their shift went by slowly. A few angry phone calls, a few threats from both Pendragon's. 

"Ready to go?" His young lover asked, standing by his desk. Most members had left for the night, but Merlin kept typing away at his computer, editing another half-done proposal Arthur was going to try. 

Arthur may have some good ideas for the company; he just didn't know how to word them well enough to get past. 

"Almost. Sorry, I really need to get this done for the clotpole. He's going to bring this up at the meeting at the end of the week." He shot Mordred an apologetic look. 

Mordred grabbed a nearby chair and sat down beside Merlin, pulling out his personal laptop. 

"It's alright. You finish your work and I'll keep working on mine" 

They worked in silence for a while, sounds of clicking keyboards and mouses keeping them company. A few of the guys walked by to wish them a good night, but all in all it was silent. 

"What do you want to do tonight?" Mordred asked, saving his file. 

"On our date?" Merlin asked, fixing another sentence that Arthur half-assed earlier. 

"Yes" 

"Maybe get dinner and watch a movie?" Mordred hummed. He watched Merlin's blue eyes drift around the screen. The light of the computer making his cheekbones stand out even more. 

"Do you want to have sex?" 

Two voices spoke over top of one another.

"Maybe?" 

"Oh hell no!" 

Arthur being the louder one almost silencing Merlin's softer reply. 

"Not at work! You two are not getting down and dirty here. No. I'll fire both of your asses if you do" He chose the wrong moment to come back into the office =room to collect his things for the night. He glared at the two lovers.

They both looked rather startled at Arthur's outburst. Merlin grew sheep-ish. 

After half convincing Arthur that they were not planning on messing around in the office (Though it did bring a good prank idea to Mordred's mind) they left for the night.

The ride to the younger man's apartment was a talkative one. The two men chatted about their day, letting little bits of information about themselves to the other. 

"So what is your apartment like?" Merlin asked, rocking to the sound of a song on the radio. 

"Smaller than yours. My whole apartment is probably the size of your living room" He pointed out, pulling into his parking spot near the back of the building. 

"It looks nice from the outside" Merlin mentioned, getting out of this seat. Mordred followed suit and made his way to the door, key in hand. 

"It's alright. The fire alarm goes off at least once a week, and there is someone on the fourth floor who is always smoking weed, but you get used to it. I live on the eighth floor. It's a pain to walk down when the fire alarm goes off, but it’s not as bad as the tenth." The young man commented, opening the back door to the complex. 

He made his way down the hallway to the elevators in the main lobby. Merlin trotted behind him, looking around at the cream coloured walls. It was a touch run down, but it was nicer than some other places. 

The elevator moved fast, and before he knew it, he was on the eighth floor, just outside Mordred's home. He lived on the south side, a few doors down from the lift. 

"I'll start on some dinner. Is pasta okay?" 

"Sure" Merlin walked inside Mordred's place, once he got the door opened. He took off his shoes and looked around. 

There was a small hallway. To his left was a kitchen where Mordred was set to start making dinner. Ahead of him was a sitting area, and to his right was a small hallway with two doors. He expected a bedroom and a bathroom. The whole place smelled like Mordred, making Merlin grin. His boyfriend smelled nice.

Mordred was right; it was about the size of his own living room. It wasn't as cramped as he thought it might be. It was oddly homey. 

Merlin walked in a bit, putting his coat over a chair that had Mordred's coat and looked around the living room. There were two small couches, a TV, a shelf full of movies and cds. It was all rather clean. The bookshelf on the far wall was full of books; some were not even in English Merlin noted leafing through them. They were all well-loved, he could tell.

Dinner was made and ate. Before long the two were relaxing on the couch watching TV. There was something comforting about curling up with Mordred and watching TV blankly. He was more interested in his young love's heartbeat. Feeling strong hand's rub up and down his arm. 

He tilted his head to watch the other. His blue eyes were half closed in a content kind of way. Merlin gently traced the nose of the other, moving down to his lips, then down to trace his jaw. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, finger's mapping the skin of his lover. 

"You can kiss me anytime you'd like" Merlin eyes crinkled as he grinned. He moved forward to press his lips to the other. It was a soft touch. Merlin couldn't help but smile into the soft kiss, Mordred doing the same. They both ended up laughing into the innocent kiss. 

It was hard not to go into a giggling fit when you get a shy, soft kiss from a man who has made you came multiple times. But as first kisses go, it was definitely memorable.

Mordred started the next kiss that was just as soft and innocent. They burst into laughter; Merlin ended up sitting up, Mordred joined him. He wrapped his arms Round the other. 

"Think we'll ever be able to kiss without bursting into giggles?" 

"One way to find out"

Soft lips touched, a bottom lip sucked, a soft moan. 

They lost themselves in the not so innocent kisses, fingers trailing up and down under shirts. They felt and mapped out the others flesh, but never straying down too far. 

"Are we going to...?” Merlin wiggled his hips a bit, giving Mordred's lip a small nip. Mordred moaned softly in response. 

"I have condoms and lube if you want to have sex. If you want to just...explore" At the words his fingers danced over Merlin's bulge in his pants before sneaking around to his backside "I wouldn't object to exploring" 

Merlin nodded softy, lips finding the other once more. Kisses and nips, touches and light scratches. They may have seen each other naked many times, but they never got to explore like they did that night. Merlin felt every bump, every mole, and every scar. He kissed and sucked at the ones he could reach, Mordred doing the same. 

Fingers played with Mordred's pants, his own fingers trailing down Merlin's closed chest to do the same. 

"Hand jobs and kisses?" Merlin asked fingers playing with the button. Mordred sighed in contentment and trusted his hips up. 

"Yes, fuck yes" He moved to quickly strip Merlin out of his shirt, wanting to kiss and feel more of the older man. He laughed as Merlin got caught in his shirt, arms bound but mouth free. 

After a few tantalizing kisses, he freed his lover and made work on his jean button. 

Quick fingers moved to lower the zipper, his hand rubbing along the shaft beneath the boxers.

"Mor-" Merlin didn't know if he wanted to call out the younger man's name or beg for more attention. Either way his request was quieted as the young man gave him a light tug through his boxers. 

Merlin put his hands on Mordred's shirt, flinging it off the man. His fingers traced Mordred's tattoo, following down to flick at the nipple. Mordred hummed and wrapped his arm around Merlin, lips brushing his reddening ears. 

"Here or the bedroom?" Merlin jerked down into Mordred, bringing their hips together. He hissed and pulled the older man closer by his bottom. They rubbed together in slow movements. 

"I don't care. I want you" Mordred kissed Merlin's red ear and then lent back. He looked up at the beautiful man in front of him. His Merlin. He looked like a fallen angel. His pale skin flushed in an artic way, his hair a finger teased mop. Beautiful. 

"And I want you. Here, the bedroom, even my kitchen counter. I want anything and everything you'll show"

Merlin reached down kiss Mordred's chest softly, looking through his eyelashes at the other. 

Mordred lent back and covered his eyes. "Gods you are too cute for your own good." He looked at the other again, his hand resting on older man's cheek.

Merlin tilted his head, taking Mordred's thumb between his lips. He sucked and kissed the hand, making Mordred moan and buck his hips.

Merlin started tugging at the younger man's pants, trying to get them off his lover. With some help, Mordred was naked below Merlin. Mordred rubbed at Merlin's hip as Merlin traced down the younger man’s side. 

"Beautiful. Handsomely beautiful" Merlin whispered. 

"As are you" Mordred replied just as softly. He helped Merlin out of his pants next, and soon they joined the other pare on the floor.

Merlin sat in Mordred's lap, legs wrapped around thin hips. Mordred's fingers slowly teased up and down his pail back as their lips met again. 

Fingers touched, scratched, tugged, and played a crossed skin. Mouths kissed, bit and sucked on each other. It wasn't long before they were both shaking with need. 

Mordred moaned into Merlin's mouth as Merlin teased his tip over and over again. He rocked his hips; Merlin's doing the same into a teasing hand. 

Mordred pulled Merlin closer, making their lengths rub together. He gripped them both in his one hand and stroked them together. Merlin's head fell back, a soft sound leaving his lips. 

"Mordred, more...please" 

He moved faster then. Their kisses becoming more and more messy as they neared their end. 

He came first with a swear and Merlin's name on his lips. Merlin didn't last long after. He kissed, nipped and sucked on Mordred's neck as he came down from his high. Mordred's fingers carding through his hair.

"You are perfect."

"And you are amazing" 

They gazed into each other's eyes, love and affection sawn through. They shared a final sweet kiss.

"Shower?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long- I'll hopefully be faster next time <3 thanks to all who have read this story!!


	12. Phone Calls and Making Love

"Oh! Oh! Please! Harder- r-right there! Oh yes! Oh please, fuck- Oh-oh!" 

Mordred shot up in his bed, Merlin who was sleeping beside him did the same thing. They had gone to bed after taking a shower and fell asleep in each other's arms. This was not how Mordred was expecting to be woken up at all.

Merlin shot out of Mordred's bed, face as red as a cherry as the sounds coming from his phone on the night stand got more graphic. 

"Sorry, sorry!" He yelled trying to swipe the call to 'ignore'. 

"What in the-"

"Gwaine." was all the older man said, face burning even hotter. 

Mordred flopped back down on the bed covering his eyes with his arm. There goes the idea of waking up cuddling his love. 

"Why...?" Merlin flopped down beside him as he spoke, glaring at the offending phone in his hand. 

"He changed a few of our ring tones during the movie night. No one noticed but me. I didn't think he'd change mine once he was caught but..." 

Seconds after Merlin trailed off the same raunchy sound came from Mordred's own cell. 

"Please! Oh god, harder, babe, harder! Fuck me like you-" 

Mordred scrambled to answer his phone unlike Merlin. 

"WHAT!?" He hissed. 

"Good morning to you too princess! I need to talk to Merlin" A voice said on the other line. It was far too early for Gwaine to be this cheerful.

"Why?" Mordred asked laying back down half paying attention to the older asshole. Merlin wiggled closer, putting his head on Mordred's chest, tracing his tattoo slowly. Soft finger tips danced on his skin, tracing a few hickys left there from the night before. Mordred licked his lips quickly and kissed Merlin's forehead. 

"You are not denying that Merlin is with you huh?" His rough voice teased. 

"Gwaine..." Mordred growled back not wanting to deal with this. 

"Okay, okay. I just wanted to ask Merlin if he finished the one work sheet that was due today. I can't find the file anywhere on the system." 

Mordred sighed as warm lips gave soft kisses to his neck. He tilted his head to the side to let Merlin have more room. Warm fingers started dancing down lower in teasing patterns. 

"Did you check the drive? Or google docs? Merlin always shares files on a group doc for us." 

Talking about work and being felt up wasn't something Mordred thought he'd be into, but there was something exciting about being teased while on the phone. Judging by the look in Merlin's eyes, he loved this. 

"I checked there. Did he save it?" 

Mordred gasped and moaned, feeling a warm hand grip him. His own hand making it's way to play with a warm chest, then moving down to Merlin's belly. 

"He did" Mordred hissed. He rocked into a warm hand just as Merlin rocked into his own hand. 

"I don't think he did." 

"Look again" 

"Yea, no. No files saved under 'I'm a Horny Fuck'" Gwaine crackled in laughter. 

Fuck him. Mordred hung up and threw his phone at the table.

"Who was-" Mordred quiet the other with by getting on top of him and kissing down Merlin's body. 

"Oh" He mewed then bit his lip. He bucked his hips up and whined when Mordred moved away. 

"Unfair" He said reaching to pull Mordred closer for a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and stroked both of them in one hand. Merlin's head shot back as he moaned. 

"I'm only teasing you back. Revenge for teasing me while I was on the phone." 

"Oh shit" Merlin hissed and rocked into the hard cock that was pressing into his own. He let out soft cries as they rocked. "More"

"Like this?" Mordred asked panting stroking them both fast in his hand. Merlin's leg underneath him was shaking. 

"Yes!" 

"Or...this?" Mordred backed off the other, and then pulled Merlin's legs to wrap around him. 

Merlin sat up a bit to look at them. Mordred was softly touching his ass. He bit his lip. 

"All the way?"

"If you are... okay with it?" Mordred asked, almost unsure. Merlin nodded.

"I'm sure" With that, Mordred got off the bed for a quick moment to grab condoms and lube. He got back into position with Merlin's legs tightening around him. 

He moved fast, but effectively. Preparing the other with more than enough lube and fingering. By the time he was done, Merlin was a shaky mess. 

"Please, please, please" Mordred nodded at the other.

"Okay, hold on." Merlin grabbed the back of his own legs, opening himself wide as Mordred started to push in. 

"Oh" Was Merlin's only sound as Mordred pushed in. He did a few shallow thrusts before starting to move faster with stronger thrusts. 

"Are you okay?" Mordred asked, leaning in to kiss at the other man's neck before sitting up once more. 

"Don't stop" Merlin gasped. Lube was making everything so wet, vulgar and messy. Merlin wouldn't want it any other way. 

"Mh! oh" Merlin gasped out with a pleasurably sob. Mordred was hitting everything perfectly right. He reached to pull Mordred's legs even closer, wanting them to be one. 

He pushed back into the other, making Mordred gasp out. Merlin, in his haze of pleasure, couldn't help but note to himself how nosy Mordred was being. It made his skin burn with a hot buzz every time Mordred gasped or softly moaned into his ear. 

Mordred lifted his legs up a little differently, but kept going at it. Sounds of need and pleasure from both of them echoed around the room, as did the smacking of their skin. 

Merlin was sitting on the edge of going into bliss, but he didn't want this to stop at all. He loved this, loved Mordred. 

Mordred pounded harder, and then slowed down, making smooth slow thrusts. It was going to drive Merlin into insanity. He stroked himself faster than Mordred's teasing thrusts. He couldn't help but break into a small laugh. 

Mordred stared for a moment before laughing as well. He didn't know why they were laughing, neither of them did, but in that moment, hot skin pressing into each other and laughed filled kisses were all that mattered to the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get back to this. I lost a few of my idea files from this, so now I have to remember my plan. Oh well! I'm hoping to get at LEAST one more chapter done today. We are reaching the home stretch though! I'm hoping you are all enjoying this adventure of a fic.


	13. Work Shenanigans and Frightening Calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go from no chapters in months to two- maybe three?- in one day. I'm sorry but also not.

"So" Gwaine started to tease the moment the two got into the office. Both Arthur and Uther were out so Leon was in charge, meaning Gwaine was really going to push his luck in not doing anything that day. 

Once Merlin found out, he wanted to leave and go back to bed with his young lover. 

"I'm not giving you any details" Merlin said sitting at his desk, Mordred going to his own with a soft smile. 

"Oh come on! I know you two were doing the dirty tango this morning!" 

"Dirty tango?" Mordred asked then shook his head. 

"You know! Horizontal Bop, Ride the Donkey, Knockin Boots, Riding the Disco Stick-" Leon came by then and slapped Gwaine upside his head. 

"Knock it off and get to work" Merlin could not be happier to see the older man. Though his face said otherwise with how red it was. It would put the company colours to shame. 

Mordred was ignoring the antics of their friends... to a point. Merlin could faintly see a smile and the light pink on Mordred's ears. 

Before Merlin could open up his documents and start working on editing Arthur’s proposal, the phone rang. 

"Camelot Corp, Arthur is out today but I am Merlin, his assistant, how may I help you? " He spoke clear into the phone. When he first started he was a stuttery mess, but now he was far more confident on the phone. Then again, that could be from Arthur calling the company just to test him. 

"Merlin? It's Will" Merlin closed his eyes and swore, which caught the attention of his coworkers. 

"Do not call this number again. I want nothing to do with you; we are done and have been for years. Kindly get the fuck out of my life. Goodbye" He hung up the phone.

Mordred was by his side in a second, Gwaine and Leon came to see what was the issue. Merlin put his face in his hands. 

"Merlin, was that Will?" A nod. 

"Shit"

"Hey. Do you mind updating us?" Gwaine said crossing his arms, looking between the two of them. Leon's brow furrowed. 

"Just an ex who is out for me... and now knows where I work" Merlin mumbled into his hands. 

"Shit" Gwaine hissed. 

"Can you give me some information on this Will? I can update security so he can't get near here" Leon reached for a piece of paper and pen as he spoke.

Merlin waved away Leon. 

"It's okay; he'll be out of town soon"

"It's not okay Merlin" Mordred spoke crossing his arms. "He followed you on the bus, he's been to your apartment many times, and he knows where you work. We can do something"

"The police won't do anything until he tries something."

"That's why we'll do something." Gwaine butted in. He patted Merlin on the shoulder. "We can keep an eye on him and get Uther to kick him off the premise if he ever is here. I'm sure Arthur will do anything to help" 

"Thanks" Merlin said honestly. "But I don't think he'll do anything. After a while he'll give up, right?"

Mordred wasn't so sure of that.

 

"Emrys" Mordred said sternly that night. They were back in Merlin's apartment. With Arthur still out, they could have their fun. 

Said pup stopped everything he was doing, ass up in the air, nose in Mordred's bag. Mordred had left for just a moment to grab a glass of water when he came upon this scene. 

"What do you think you are doing?" Mordred asked the stilled pet. A yip came from the bag. 

Mordred came around to stand at his pet with his hands on his hips. 

"Oh yeah?" Mordred asked the bag covered head. Mordred knew what he had in his backpack. A change of clothing, a few toys, and treats. Though Emrys didn't know about the treats... until now. 

"Get your head out of there silly pup." He said watching his beloved Em. 

A yip fallowed by a huff was the response he got. Then a messy head of black hair popped out with a chew toy in his mouth. 

Emrys looked up at him with love and devotion in his blue eyes. His head tilted to the side, chew toy giving a small squeak as he did so. 

"... You are lucky you are cute" Mordred said and crouched down to smother his Emrys with face rubs and soft kisses on his face. He got a happy butt wiggle in return. 

Emrys enjoyed playing with his Master. Playing any and every way he could. Sure sex was fun, but there was still something fun about being cute and loved unconditionally. He pushed his head into Master's. A silent ask for more kisses. 

"You want kisses? More kisses are for good boys. And last I checked good boys didn't snoop in their Master's bag, right?" Emrys bowed his head with a sad pout. He gave the toy a sad chew. 

"But" Mordred continued, watching Emrys' eyes light up. "I guess we can let it go this once" 

Emrys dropped his toy and yipped. Mordred laughed softly at his pets. He put his bag back on the chair, surprised to see that only the toys had been moved. The treats were not touched, much to his surprise. 

He sat down on the couch afterword’s, patting the spot between his feet, which Emrys occupied seconds later with a wiggle. 

Mordred smothered the other's face in small kisses and pets. He squished Emrys' cheeks for a second and kissed his nose, getting a happy coo sound to escape from Em. 

"My cute, cute perfect Em"

Emrys lent into the touches and closed his eyes loving everything in that moment. Everything changed in a second though. 

"Oh yes-es! Ple-please ha-hard! Mo-more big boy" Mordred never wanted to kill someone as much as he wanted to kill Gwaine at that moment. He moved to grab his phone and hit ignore. 

"Sorry Em." he said to his dazed pet. He moved so quickly from being petted to not being petted that it threw him off. 

He pawed at Mordred's leg with a soft whine. Mordred smiled down at his beloved. 

"Up" He said patting the couch, which Emrys hopped on happily and curled up with his head on his Master's lap. 

"Oh Big Boy! Fuck me harder! Make me-" Ignore. Mordred moved to turn off his phone all together when he saw a text. 

**Gwaine: Pick up! Jackass Will is at work!**

Shit. Shit. He closed his eyes for a moment and ran his free hand though the dark locks of Emrys. 

"Speak" He said when Gwaine called for the third time. 

"Thank fuck man! What was so important that you couldn’t answer the phone?" 

"None of your concern" Emrys looked up at his master. He looked upset. Em nuzzled into Master's leg, rolling slightly to show off his belly. Master smiled back down at him and softly started rubbing his belly in smooth motions. 

"Kind of is now. Is Merlin with you?" 

"Yes" He stroked Emrys' cheek then moved down to pat the pet's belly, getting a shy laugh from that. He grinned back. 

"Will is at Camelot right now looking for him. Mordred, we think he has a knife" 

"What?" Mordred asked sitting up straighter. 

"Yea the whole building is in lock down. Percy was down stairs talking to Gwen when he walked in. Relax though, Percy saw the photo of Will in the security room and knew who he was. He told Will that Merlin was down a hallway were the security team is. They saw him and everything went into lock down."

Mordred sighed in relief. He was extremely happy that Gwaine stalked Will on Facebook at work that day. Because of his excellent snooping skills, they were able to get quite a bit of information off the web about the man. Leon had printed a photo off of Will and told the team to watch for that man. 

He looked down at his cute one and wiggled Em's nose, which made him laugh louder. 

"Is he still in the building?"

"From what Percy has been texting Leon, he's still on the bottom floor. He's in a closet hiding with Gwen right now. He texted saying he thought he saw a knife in Will's pocket." 

"Should I take Him elsewhere in case you-know-who comes around?" 

"You mean take Merlin somewhere away so Will can't find him? Uh, yea. Will knows were Merl's live right?" Mordred nodded, not that Gwaine could see. This was a mess. A huge mess. 

"Yeah. We'll go somewhere else." 

"Call Arthur when you get where ever you go. He's on the phone with his father keeping him updated. The prince is about to blow a fuse. He came in to grab something after being out with Uther before heading home when the building went into lock down." 

"I don't blame you. We'll head out now. Stay safe, talk to you soon. Keep me updated" Mordred hung up when he got an affirmative. 

He looked down at his beloved pet to see the concern look in his pet's eyes. At times like this, he felt like a bad Dom for not being able to protect his pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update/Edit: As of 11:51 am, 3/8/2020, I have typed up the rough idea from now to finish of the story. I must admit I'm both sad and excited to see this fic end- though that wont be for at leas another... 5 chapters? if not more? But still. The rough ideas are all there now. It's going to be a bloody rollercoster but I hope ya'll enjoy!


	14. The Knight's Vow.

The car ride was silent as the weight of the situation settled upon them. Will was at Camelot. Will was at Camelot with a knife. Merlin had never known Will to be that much of a moron to try to hurt someone with a knife. Why? What was he thinking? Was Will planning on hurting someone? Was his ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend going to hurt him? It set chills down the man’s spine just at the thought.

He wanted to go back to his home- or Mordred’s home- be Emrys, get away from all of this and have his only worry to be about pleasing his Master, his Dom, his Mordred. He wanted to be held and told that everything was alright, to be able to come out of Petspace easier than he had to. His body felt tired, his mind more so. He was still in the post Petspace fog and wanted nothing more but to be in Mordred’s arms. Because of Will however, they had to get Mordred’s old car as fast as they could before making their way to Gwaine’s house. 

Merlin had a key to Gwaine’s home, why? Merlin wasn’t too sure, but it could be something to do with Gwaine’s plants in case he couldn’t making it home to water them- not that Merlin really could due to not having a drivers licence, but none the less. He had Gwaine’s key, and Gwaine’s home would be the safest place to be.

Mordred looked over at the other who was deeply lost in thought and reached to squeeze his hand. He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and kissed Merlin’s fingers softly. That brought Merlin back to the present a bit more. As they stopped at a red light, they shared a silent look. A silent look that said many things- I’m sorry- I love you- We are safe. 

Merlin closed his eyes tight and brought his hands to cover Mordred’s one. He brought his lover’s hand to his own lips and kissed the younger’s fingers. 

“Mordred, I’m so sorry for everything” He said softly as the light turned green. Snow had started to fall earlier in the day, making them almost sparkle in the headlights. If none of this was happening, if Will wasn’t there, if it was a night for themselves, it would have almost been a romantic night. 

“I’m sorry for what you are going through, Merlin, but I am with you. You will be safe and we’ll get this all sorted out.” Mordred said back as he turned down a small street that Gwaine's home was on.

Gwaine lived in a small house that once belonged to his sister before she sold it to him. There were still hints of the family that once lived there, but Gwaine never seemed to care. While he butted heads with his sister, he loved her kids more than anything. There was some paint on the foundation and marker still on some of the walls. Gwaine had never had the heart to remove the drawings on the walls and often encouraged his sister's kids to draw more when they came over. Mordred couldn’t help but be amused with some of the drawings that told story’s that only children could come up with as they walked into the silent home. 

“I’ll call Arthur” Merlin said sitting down on the old sofa that probably saw more action then Mordred and Merlin’s bedrooms combined. 

“I’ll call Arthur; you know where Gwaine keeps his tea right?” Mordred said pulling out his phone, his finger hovering over Arthur’s name. “How about you make some tea and I’ll do the talking.”

Merlin gave the other a thankful smile and made his way into the kitchen to look for tea- if Gwaine had any. Knowing Gwaine, it was all alcohol.

Mordred watched his boyfriend walk into the kitchen then took his spot sitting on the arm of the couch. He clicked Arthur’s name on his phone and the blond answered before Mordred could get his phone to his ear. 

“ –llo? Mordred, are you there?” The panic sound came though the cell in his hand. 

“We are fine, Merlin and I are at Gwaine’s house” There was a sigh of relief on the other side then a beep. Arthur’s voice came though once more, though a bit distorted, he was put on speakerphone. 

“Where are you guys at?” Leon’s voice came over the phone.

“Gwaine’s, we are safe at Gwaine’s house right now. What is going on there?” Merlin in then with two cups of tea. He had a worried look on his face, which broke Mordred’s heart to see. He tried to give the other an encouraging smile. 

“Well Uther is about to have a heart attack with everything that went on today, besides that we are being let free in a few moments” Gwaine said. 

“What is going on with Will though?” Mordred pushed. There was a scuffle on the other end. “Guys?”

“We’ll explain in a moment. We will all meet up at Gwaine’s house and go from there. I’ll explain everything in a bit Mordred. Keep Merlin calm until we get there” Arthur spoke in his boss voice. The one Mordred had only ever heard him really use during meetings with clients from other companies. 

“Okay, talk to everyone soon. There will be tea when you get here”

“We might need something stronger than that.” Gwaine said over the phone before it was hung up. With that he turned to Merlin.

He stood there holding both cups not knowing what to do. Mordred got up   
from his spot and took the two cups from the other, setting them on a small coffee table beside the couch. He then pulled Merlin into his arms and held him tight to his chest, Merlin bending his head to put his head on Mordred’s shoulder. He rocked to two softly and kissed his love on the side of his head, as he would with Emrys. 

“Everyone is safe. They are coming back here as we speak” He said softly to the other. Merlin closed his eyes and let himself be held and rocked by his young love. 

“And Will?” Mordred sighed. 

“I do not know. Arthur did not say anything, only that they were safe and he’d explain everything once they are all here.” He nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Mordred. In that moment he wished he could say how grateful he was to have Mordred hold him, but the words did not leave his lips. He feared that if he opened his mouth, he’d be sick. 

They curled up together on Gwaine’s couch, Merlin leaning back into Mordred as the younger man wrapped his arms around the elder’s belly. No words were said between them as they were lost in thought. 

It was over an hour later when the rest of the team showed up with Gwen in toe. Mordred had forgotten that she and Percival were trapped in a closet together for most of the day, she must have been terrified. Judging by how she was sticking to Arthur’s side, she was. 

“Hey” Gwaine said first to the couple on the couch. Merlin moved out of Mordred’s arms to quickly hug everyone, extremely glad to see that his friends were all okay. Mordred followed suit with a firm handshake. They all sat around Gwaine’s small living room after more tea was made. 

“What happen?” Mordred asked, putting his hand on his boyfriend’s knee. 

“Will showed up at Camelot Co. Security was notified then the police” Arthur spoke smoothly, his voice caring the tone of a boss. He was stiff, uncomfortable to be talking about what was going on. Something must have happened, but what?

“Security had us lock all the doors while we waited for the police to arrive. They were their quick” Arthur ran a hand through his golden locks and looked away from the two for a moment, clearly frustrated. 

“They let Will go” Leon finished for Arthur. The room was silent for a moment, and then Merlin’s voice spoke up. 

“But why? He had a knife right?” He gripped Mordred’s hand, looking between everyone. 

“A Swiss army knife, it wasn’t considered illegal or in use so… they let him go” Arthur looked to his friend, brows furrowed. “I’m sorry Merlin; they couldn’t charge him with anything since you don’t have a restraining order”

“Which I can’t get until he does something” Merlin shook his head, frustration coming out. “So either way I have to wait for him to hurt me or do something illegal before anything can be stopped. Gods, why can't he just leave me alone?” Tears of frustration filled his eyes as the situation came down harder on him. Will wasn’t going to give up. Not for a while. Mordred wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and held him close, pain filling his chest. He could not protect Merlin from his own mind. Gods knew he wish he could.

“Merlin” Gwaine said, sitting on the arm of the couch beside the man. “We are not going to let anything happen to you” 

“He’s right. We will be here for you” Percival said then. 

“A knights Vow” Leon said, the rest of the men, including Mordred nodded. A vow to protect one of their own. 

Gwen came to sand in front of her friend with a sad smile. She graved them and squeezed them tight. 

“We are here to help you. We are a family, and a true family will fight for each other” She said sweetly and squeezed his hands one last time. 

“Thank you” Was all he could say. His voice shook a bit, the emotion of the day crashing around him. He was thankful to have a family as good as this. 

He looked to Mordred then, the blue eyes filled with pain for the other but still the same blue eyes he loved. Mordred lent in and kissed Merlin on the forehead sweetly. 

It gave him a touch of hope. One day this will be all over. One day he'll be able to live and love without the stress of Will. One day he could be Mordred's good, good boy without the fear of causing his love and master stress.   
One day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end! Well- kinda. I have everything planed out now and I'm expecting maybe 5-6 more chapters if not more. It's more Will plot-y and less Petplay-y but there is at least 3 more pet play things that happen. After the Will stuff is over, I might add a few chapters after that is all pet play related. I just wanted to add a different side of plot. It will go back to the main idea soon. It might be a few arks or a few stories together, but this one is almost over!  
> Thank you for putting up with my crazy BS and BS posting times, but I hope you enjoy!


	15. Conversations and Parking Lot Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's longer then normal, but I hope you enjoy!

Mordred’s hand carted through Emrys’ hair. He was relaxing on his living room floor with his pet between his legs. His knees were up, encasing Emrys and pulling him close. His adorable pet was sitting pretty for him, nose inches away from his own. A soft whine caused him to grin and he peppered Emrys’ face with kisses, making a sweet smile come to his beloved’s face. 

“You are so good. You are my good boy.” He rubbed down Emrys back, wanting to touch him, show him how much he is loved and appreciated. 

“I’m sorry. Camelot” His beloved said, looking down. Mordred’s legs moved more open to give Merlin the opportunity to wiggle out, but his love only bowed his head to show off the collar. With nimble fingers, he had the collar off the other and it sat beside them. Merlin pressed his head into Mordred’s chest then, a sad sigh coming from the other. 

“Talk to me. What is going on?” He hugged Merlin close then, thin arms came around his own body as his boyfriend settled into his chest. 

“I don’t know if I can be your Emrys anymore” Mordred took a moment to process the words of the other. 

“Why do you think that?” He rubbed up and down his loves back. 

“I don’t know if I can let my mind settle enough to be yours. I feel like an awful pet for making you worry.” He sat up, arms moved from being wrapped around the other to holding onto his young lover’s hands. “I’m not worth the frustration and fear and pain that all of this is causing you. How can I be a good pet if I am causing you so much pain? It’s not healthy for either of us” He finished by squeezing Mordred’s hands tight. 

“Merlin” Said man looked into the younger’s eyes, there was a soft look to them, a look filled with honesty and love. “If you can’t be my pet due to your own mental health, we will work on it. I’m alright with you no longer being my pet if it is causing you harm, but you are mine. You are mine, and I am yours. I will love you no matter what you choose.” He pulled his boyfriend into a tight bone crushing hug and rocked the two of them on the floor of his living room. “You are worth everything. You and Emrys. You are worth any fear, any frustration, any pain. This will all work out. Will one day will be out of our lives and we can move on from this” His fingers played with Merlin’s hair. 

“But this is hurting you” Merlin choked out, trying not to become emotional in Mordred’s arms. 

“He is hurting you, therefor hurting me. What is hurting me is that I don’t know how to make everything better. I want to take away your pain and fear, but I am lost on how to do so. With time, I hope that the answers will come to both of us on how to fix things. I want you”

“Am I worth working everything out?” Strong hands cupped his face and soft lips touched his own in a sweet kiss. 

“You are worth everything Merlin. Everything.” 

“We need to talk more, don’t we?” Merlin said softly, brushing his lips to his boyfriend’s once more. He cupped the hands on his cheeks and lent into the one. 

“We both need to talk more. Talk about our thoughts and fears. Communication is key in any and all relationships.” He rested his forehead on Merlin’s. “I need to practise what I preach” Merlin laughed a bit at that. 

“Remember your own teachings from Forever 69.” Merlin grinned. Mordred smiled back softly. 

“I will. I will try to talk to you more on important things, on unimportant things, on anything that concerns me” 

“I will too. I want to be your pet again, I don’t think I can right now though” 

“And that is alright. Give it time, and I’ll be here whenever you’re ready” He rubbed Merlin’s cheek. The other kissed his fingertips softly then moved to stand up. 

“Shower?” 

“Shower.” 

-

Mordred stood beside Morgana looking at the small crowd from the podium. They had a much larger group come to this seminar then the last. A few faces from last time, but mostly new ones. Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine were unable to make it to this one due to work, however Leon and Percival sat in the front seat. Mordred suspected that Leon didn’t want to come alone to this, but then again, some of the quietest people can be into the kinkyest of shit, so Mordred wasn’t going to judge the silent giant. 

“Good morning everyone” Morgana said out to the crowd of people. The crowd when silent, mostly to ogle the woman. She used her viper like charm to get people’s attention a lot, almost always ending with said person being put down a few pegs. He admired her for it, her ability to control the room with her body then kick everyone’s ego with a few choice words. 

“Today’s topics are about submissive types and the important of protection. Sir Mordred will be going first” She cut right to it.   
Mordred took the stage and smiled out to everyone, his head held high, looking down at them all. 

“Good morning. As Morgana said, you may call me Sir Mordred, but Master Mordred is also acceptable.” He started, arms behind his back, legs stood apart as his eyes flickered over the crowd. Leon and Percival were once again intimidated by his stature and moved to make themselves seem bigger, as did some of the more ‘macho’ guys in the room. Even one or two lady’s shifted to make themselves seem bigger. The joys of being in a room of alpha people. 

“There are quite a few sub groups to BDSM, and not everyone feels the need to label themselves as a subgroup of submissive. Main ones I’ll be talking about today are: Forced Submission, Smart-Assed or Brats, Slaves, Pets…”  
The seminar went off without any issues. The majority of people there were there to learn, so a few questions were asked, some that were unexpected but that came with the job. He used his ‘Master’ voice, went into protective mode a few times over questions, but kept an air of professionalism about him.

They took a break between their two segments for snacks and one-on-one questions. Mordred answered as many as he could and even had to turn down a few offers of new subs. He didn’t want a new sub; he still had Emrys, even with them being on a break from being Master/Pet. 

He was talking to a young lady about different pet types when he heard a familiar voice come into the room. 

“Sorry, I’m really late, can you catch me up?” 

Will. 

Fucking Will was here. 

Mordred politely finished his conversation with the young lady and made his way over to Will who was talking to someone about being a master. 

“You are not welcomed here” Was the words that came out of Mordred’s mouth. He had a growled to his voice, which got Morgana’s attention. Will’s eyes grew big at the sight of Mordred, and then a smile broke on his face. One that spoke of dark things.

“You are such a bad master to Merlin that you had to come here” He snorted. It took everything Mordred had not to punch the other. He outed Merlin to his own friends. Fuck. Some of them probably already knew, but Morgana didn’t. 

“Get out. Now.” He stood taller. 

“No. I’m allowed to be here as much as you are” He snarked.

“I am the one running the seminar. Get out or I’ll call the police on you” He hissed grabbing Will’s arm. Leon and Percival noticed the commotion and went to go help Mordred quite literally kick the man out. 

“What the hell! I only wanted to learn to be a better master!” 

“You are a stalker and you harmed your own sub. Out” he pushed the bastard out into the parking lot then closed the door on him, standing there with his arms crossed. Percival and Leon stood on either side of him, guarding the door. 

Will flipped them off then walked down the street. The day was becoming a stressful one. 

Even more so once the seminar was over and Will was outside waiting for him.

He had to stay back to help Morgana cleanup, which led to a conversation about Merlin. He kept it blunt and didn’t answer jackshit, already done with the day. Once it was cleaned up and locked up Morgana got into her car and left. Mordred walked to his own that was behind the building. There stood Will. 

“Move”

“No” Will lit a smoke and spat at Mordred. 

“What is your fucking problem?” He asked the other, getting extremely pissed. “You are fucking up people’s lives. No one here gives a damn about you, just fuck off” 

Will flicked his cig to the ground and move to Mordred. In less than 10 seconds, Mordred was punched in the jaw, causing him to snap and kick Will in the chest. Will fell onto his ass as the wind was knocked out of him.

“Fucking go! Leave us alone! Merlin and I were happy until you came around. If you have any respect for Merlin, you’ll leave and never bother us again!” Will charged at him then, kneeing him in the groin. He fell to his knees from pain and Will took his chance. He got on top of the other man and started walling on his face; the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. With a jolt of the younger's knee, he was able to get Will right into his stomach, causing him to dry heave and fall over to his side. Mordred stood up and kicked Will hard in the gut one last time before spitting blood at his curled up body and getting into his car. 

He drove home with a white hot rage filling his being. 

He was not expecting Merlin to be there,any other day he would have been happy to see his boyfriend in his own home making himself comfortable. He thought however that he’d go to Gwaine’s or Merlin's own home. The moment his boyfriend got a good look at him, he felt shame fill his body. 

“Oh my gods!” Merlin exclaimed and rushed to Mordred. He gave a shaky painful smile as he became aware of the pain in his face. He was going to look like an abused banana by the morning. 

“I’m okay, it was just a small fight” He said as Merlin started poking at his face. He was moved into the kitchen as Merlin grabbed an ice pack and touched it to his cheek. “I’m fine”

“You got into a fight?! Why? How stupid can you be! Uther will fire you over this if he finds out! I understand that you are upset about what’s going on, but that’s no excuse for getting into a fight!” 

The words stung more than the icepack. 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. It was just someone who was rowdy after the seminar; they thought that they could take me. I swear I was only defending myself. He punched me first” Fingers traced the split lip and bruised cheek. He lent into the hand, even though it hurt, and moved to kiss Merlin’s palm. “I didn’t mean for it to get into a fight. I’m sorry”  
Merlin sighed and kissed Mordred’s bruising nose, blood on his own lip from the contact really hit home about what went down. Someone hurt his boyfriend, and the first thing he does is yell at him.

“I am so sorry.” He said rubbing back Mordred’s hair from his forehead. “Did you get the guy’s name or call the police?” Mordred winced at that, though it could also be from his face. 

“I did a number on him; I doubt he will try to press charges. He’s not worth it right now. Right now, I just need you” Merlin’s mouth soften into a smile. He couldn't put even more stress on Merlin in that moment. He'd tell Merlin it was Will, but not right then. Right then he wanted to hold or be held by his boyfriend. He wanted to get clean and curl up with Merlin and watch some documentary that means nothing to either of them. He wanted to enjoy the love and warmth of his love.

“I’ll run us a bath, you wash your face” 

“Okay”


End file.
